


Bleach Harem

by Silverfox893



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Harems, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first has awakened and he starting a harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya

The first has awakened and he starting a harem Yaoi Mpreg noncon 

Harem

Hanatarō  
Hitsugaya  
Uryuu  
Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (look him up he's adorable)  
Noba (turns him human)  
Keigo  
Mizuiro  
Shinta Seko squad three  
Ichigo (maybe)

This list is opened for suggestion

Yamamoto frowned "he's waking up after 500 years I wonder what he will do I must prepare" he said as he stepped in to the main hall

Karakura Town deep under ground

A man with long black hair red eyes and standing at 6’3 (looks kinda like Vincent Valentine only less clothes )

*Yawn* what a nice nap *sniff* I smell carriers strong ones but they can wait I want greet my old friend first" he said smirking

Soul Society

Yamamoto looked out at the captains "the day I feared as arrived the " first " has awakened " he said "first? first what?" Kenpachi asked " the first Vasto Lorde Kurondo Daimios " he said the room when silent "that's impossible he's been gone for five hundred years" Ukitake said "it's true he is on his way here right now I have already order all women to stay inside that means female soul reapers to he must not see any" he was interrupted by the door slamming open Kira was there panting "sir there’s a creature in the number 4 barracks" he said Unohana stood up Yamamoto held up his hand "Unohana Suì-Fēng stay here" he said

4 barracks

"you're a cute one " he said petting Hanatarō hair as he held him he whimpered "you know what i think I'll keep you you'll make a nice start" he said licking his cheek "Please stop I'm a boy" he said "I know but cute is cute I ahh Moto good to see you again wow you've gotten old" he said "Let the boy go Daimios" he said "let me think about it…….hum no I'm going to keep him I fact might take a few after all you owe me for destroy my toys last time" he said growling the last part "what happen was your own fault they were already dying I had no choose " he said Hanatarō tried to get free Kurondo grabbed his chin and forced him to look ahead "maybe your right I know what went wrong they were to weak but this ones not" he said with a wide grin on his face Yamamotos eyes widen "No Stop him" he yelled Toshiro ran forward getting in before a barrier appeared around the room Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he grabbed his hair in vice grip and lifted him up in the air while still holding Hanataro "Looky here caught another one and this ones stronger well it's been fun but I need to get going " he said disappearing

Karakura Town deep under ground

"Let go of me " Hitsugaya yelled clawing at his hand Kurondo dropped Hanataro who crawled into a ball in a corner he pulled Hitsugaya closer *sniff* you smell tasty " he said licking his lips "let go you sick bastard " he hissed he grabbed the young captains and kissed him fiercely Hitsugaya struggled with all is might but slowly his energy disappeared Kurondo pulled away licking his lips "what a delicious appetizer" he said Toshiro's hand twitched "can't move" he groaned Kurondo rubbed his cheek "well of course you can't I ate your reiatsu " he said picking him up he placed him In the remains of the cocoon he had been sleeping in he looked over at Hanataro "hey get over here or do I have to drain you to" he said Hanataro stumbled over to him "get in there" he said he obeyed only to regret it when the cocoon closed Kurondo picked it up and opened a Garganta

Hueco Mundo

He walked through the palace "*whistle* wow some one redecorated while I was gone" he said he opened any door he could find "hey it's not nice to go looking though other peoples things" some one said "oh and who might your be kitty cat" Kurondo asked "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and don't call me Kitty cat" he said "well Grimmjow I'm Kurondo Daimios the first Vasto Lorde ever to exist and I was thinking of using this place as my harem now you have two chooses you can either work for me or be one of my Pets" he said "*pfft* I guess I'll work for you I've heard of you so I'm not dumb enough to cross you" he said Kurondo touched the cocoon opening he grabbed Hanataro and threw him to him "good boy take this and place him in a vacant room " he said walking In to the room in front of him and closing the door he picked up Hitsugaya and threw him on to the bed "hello little one " he said climbing on top of the unconscious young captain and slapped him "wake up it's time for the main course" he said forcing him on to his knees

First Kurondo tore away Toshiro's Zanpakutō and haori throwing them across the room then his shirt. Now he was turning Hitsugaya's pants to shreds, revealing his white briefs underneath. Hitsugaya's screams of terror were muted when Kurondo pushed two of his fingers into Hitsugaya's mouth. Hitsugaya moved his tongue out of the way for Kurondo's fingers.

Kurondo thrust his fingers in and out of Hitsugaya's mouth, in a way toshiro never experienced before.

Tearing sounds came from behind Hitsugaya.

Naked flesh pressed against Hitsugaya.

A warm, throbbing hardness fit perfectly in between Hitsugaya's bare cheeks.

If is fingers weren't in Hitsugaya's mouth he would have screamed.

On top of Hitsugaya, with his hardness between Hitsugaya's cheeks, and he moved his hips back and forth, the sensations bringing some relief to the pain, while he thrust his fingers in and out of Hitsugaya's mouth.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it was happening. He believe he was about to be raped by a man. He closed his eyes and felt tears brimming. He knew a little about rape Enough to know that it hurts.

Kurondo pulled his fingers out of Hitsugaya's mouth. Hitsugaya was finally able to cry out, but it was halfhearted. He already knew he was screwed, that there was no changing this situation. The feel of his huge, thick length was enough to strike fear in Hitsugaya's heart.

Kurondo moaned softly. He moaned down, his flesh never ceasing to touch Hitsugaya's, and went to his anus. Kurondo spread his cheeks, and went down without hesitation. He vigorously licked at Hitsugaya's puckered hole. It was going to be a tight squeeze but he loved a challenge

He stuck his tongue in Hitsugaya's hole, moistening it. He leaned back and as he stroked his penis he thrust a finger into Hitsugaya's hole. He wasn't at all gentle, and Hitsugaya screamed in pain. Kurondo rapidly worked the tight hole. Hitsugaya felt tears coming to his eyes just from the pain.

Kurondo pulled his finger out.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya by the hips and thrust right for Hitsugaya's underprepared anus. Hitsugaya moved slightly, at the right moment, and Kurondo's penis went up the curve of Hitsugaya's butt, in between Hitsugaya's cheeks.

Kurondo shivered at the sensation.

Toshiro finally got up enough strength to try to get away

Hitsugaya didn't get a chance to do anything. Kurondo grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the bed. He pulled Hitsugaya's cheeks opened, and once again lapped at Hitsugaya's anus,

He pushed one finger in, as slowly and gently as he could, and thrust in and out. Hitsugaya moaned deeply. It was the strangest feeling, and Hitsugaya hated it. Kurondo added another finger. It hurt him to wait, but he wanted the boy to be ready for his penis.

"I can't wait any longer…" he said

"Don't please don't," Hitsugaya whispered.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya's hips and positioned himself. He pressed his penis to Hitsugaya's hole. He wanted to thrust in, but something wasn't right..

" turn around." He said

"no no no" he whimpered

"Turn," Kurondo forced Hitsugaya to turn around. He put Hitsugaya's arms around his shoulders and reached down Hitsugaya's ass. He gripped roughly, and moved on to Hitsugaya's legs.

Hitsugaya unconsciously wrapped his legs around his waist. Kurondo positioned his penis to Hitsugaya's anus. He pressed the tip to Hitsugaya's hole and slowly pushed Hitsugaya down on his penis. Hitsugaya threw back his head and screamed.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya's cheeks and lifted him up and let him down on his long erection. He felt relief from his pain every time his penis plunged up into Hitsugaya's anus. He made the thrusts hard and rough, despite Hitsugaya moans and cries of pain.

"S-stop" Hitsugaya whimpered.

Hitsugaya threw back his head and screamed Kurondo's passion was building, and he was coming closer and closer to his climax. Hitsugaya cried out as Kurondo gave one more powerful thrust, and his semen split out inside Hitsugaya. As Kurondo continued to thrust his semen oozed out. To Hitsugaya's surprise his cock didn't soften and he didn't stop thrusting.

Kurondo went down, put Hitsugaya on his back. He put his hand down on the bed, on both side of Hitsugaya's chest, and started pounding down on Hitsugaya's hole. Hitsugaya cried out loudly

Kurondos second ejaculation came quickly, as he thrust down into Hitsugaya.

Kurondo pulled his dick out of Hitsugaya's ass and let his ejaculation finish on Hitsugaya's stomach.

Kurondo pulled out of Hitsugaya and lay down beside him. The two were breathing heavily.

Kurondo took Hitsugaya's hand. And began pouring his own energy into his body Toshiros body jerked as he screamed then promptly passed out a snow flake mark appeared on his abdomen

Kurondo smile "that's one hum I wonder if there are any Quincy's left" he pondered  
Elsewhere  
"*ACHOO*

"Uryuu you ok that was some sneeze" Orihime said feeling his fore head

End chapter


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanatarō

please help i started it now i need help  
chapter2  
Hitsugaya woke up panting he sat up and screamed

“stop screaming ” Kurondo said Toshiro felt is body obey  
“what did you do to me” he gasped  
Kurondo sat up and smirked “have you ever wonder why Motos so afraid of me I can bind spirit ribbons to my own and make them obey me physically kid I can even make you human if I want but I won’t for now at least now whats your name “ he asked gentle stroking Toshiro cheek

“Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya” he said unable to stop him self

“Captain so that’s why your so strong “ he said standing up and went to the closet  
And pulled out some clothes that made Hitsugaya cringe (Luppi room)

“I guess you can wear these “ he said  
“no way in hell” he growled  
“ok then run around naked” Kurondo said Toshiros eyes widen

“wait I’ll wear them but can at least shorten the sleeves “ he asked Kurondo shrugged and tore the sleeves completely off and threw them to him he put on the pants first they were to long he started putting on the shirt when he noticed the mark  
“what is this” he asked  
“oh that I marked you it took on the form of your element *sigh*I hungry” he said Toshiro freaked out and scrambled over to a corner (more like crawled he can’t really walk he barely got on the pants)

“don’t you touch me” he hissed  
“as much as I’d love to tap that sweet little ass again I had another dish in mind” he said licking his lips

“Hanatarō leave him alone he can’t even fight his sword only heals” he said

“Hanatarō huh a little flower sorry but what would be the point of bring him if don’t feed off of him but since he’s not a fighter I guess I’ll go easy on him as long as he submits “ he said leaving the room

 

Meanwhile

“oh I hope captain Hitsugaya’s ok “ he whisper  
“you should be more worried about your self Kurondo Daimios is a sick guy from what I’ve heard” Grimmjow said from his chair

“I know thank from staying with me mr Grimmjow “ Hanataro said

“it’s just Grimmjow and it’s not like I had anything better to do” he said Hanataro smiled  
“your afraid of him to aren’t you” he said Grimmjow opened his mouth when the door open  
“oh I see you’ve been watching my little Hana you can leave now “ Kurondo said Grimmjow got up to leave Hanataro grabbed his hand  
“please don’t leave me alone with him “ he begged  
“sorry kid” he said leaving Kurondo sat in the chair Grimmjow had been in Hanataro was shaking like leaf

“take off your top” he said Hanataro obeyed practical vibrating with fear

" easy Hana. You’ll be a good boy yes?" He purred, taking soft steps and circling the young soul reaper. "You will do as I say right?"

A chill ran through Hanataro's spine as he felt Kurondo prying eyes upon him. The odd sweetness to his voice was terrifying. No, this sweetness meant something deadly. There was a moment of heavy breathing as Hanataro sorted through his thoughts about how to respond. Meditating in a way, he kept his breaths slow and steady, his chest rising and falling with each one. Sweat beaded along his shoulder blades he kept his gaze fixated on the floor.

"Yes I guess I don’t know what you want from me." He whimpered

"Good answer, Hana," He whispered, eyes following one of the translucent beads of sweat as it slowly made its way down Hanataro's back. It paused for a second right between the shoulder blades of the his slender back, moaned lowly in the back of his throat, stepping closer to him. His head leaned in, back bending slightly to put his face at level with Hanataro's bare back, his tongue slid out again, slowly and sensuously dragging up his pale skin and licking up the little droplet of sweat. Not stopping, the growl actually slipped from his throat as his tongue rose higher, tasting the salty trail of moisture all the way up to the base of Hanataro's neck.  
“your scared aren’t you Hana” he asked licking his lips

 

Hanataro let out a frightened squeak. He could feel the cool wetness slither up his back to his neck and he froze in place. Another, more violent chilled shiver ran through his back. His muscles tensed and clenched, and he had to put his full concentration on remaining completely still and not lashing out in fear. As much as he didn't want to, he had to do what he said. if he didn't heaven Only knew what he would do to him. He bit his lip even harder, teeth breaking the skin and a tiny droplet of blood trickled down his chin. His gaze shifted sideways in an attempt to see the man behind him.

He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of the younger boy. The coppery bite to the scent caused Kurondo to frown a bit, and he raised a hand, sliding it through Hanataro’s silky black hair and gripping tight. One firm tug, and the younger male's head was jerked back, exposing the creamy expanse of his throat. Kurondo watched his Adam’s apple bob nervously, before his eyes slipped to the dark crimson that clung to Hanataro's bottom lip.

 

He smile his tongue slithering out to lap at the metallic liquid, tasting that coppery tang

“mmm you taste good” he said  
Hanataro was absolutely terrified at this point. It took a great deal of will not to break free of his tight grasp and run away. Instead he stood there, frozen to the place. He could feel the tongue of the man lick the blood off his lip. He wanted to writhe and squirm to get away but didn't, not wanting to risk angering the man in any way. All he could do was stand there and shiver, and wait.

The chills that racked Hanataro's pale form had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, Kurondo actually smirked as he saw Hanataros nipples become hard. He pulled his face away from the younger male's and circled him again; hand still in Hanataro's hair, until he stopped in front of him and had a good view of the boy's fear and astonishment.

What a lovely little treat. Extending his hand, Kurondo ran the rough pad of his thumb along one of those perked little nipples, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a little twist - not too hard, but enough to feel sharp, unexpected.

"Beautiful..." He hissed.

 

Hanataro whimpered softly, his whole body shook at the unexpected touch. He arched his back violently for the briefest of moments, his stomach muscles tensing. He begged him with his eyes to explain what he was doing and why. The healer was frightened and confused, not to mention he was started to feel weird heated stirrings in his chest and groin.

He saw the pleading gleam in Hanataro's eyes, the gloss of tears that threatened to break free. His pants became tight and restrictive in the front, and Kurondo growled, leaning his head down to drag his tongue up and down Hanataro's chest, licking at his nipples and nibbling down with his teeth. When he pulled away, it was with a silky chuckle, and he tugged open the fabric of his own top shrugging it off of his broad shoulders and exposing his chest. He leered.

"On your knees, Hana. Now" He growled, his hand tugging loose the drawstrings of his white hakama pants.

"Yes ok” he said nervously

Hanataro stood there frozen for a moment before dropping to his knees before him. Without a second thought he lowered his head all the way to the ground, his arms spread in front of him. He did everything he could not anger him. His breathing came in thick heavy pants that blew the dust off the floor. He remained in that position to scared to move.

A chuckle ripped from his throat, becoming a deep laugh, and Kurondo reached down, twining his hand in Hanataro's hair and yanking him up onto his knees, so his face was level with him groin. Leering, he tugged his loosened pants down, letting then slide over his erection and on to the floor..

"Be a good boy and suck," He growled softly, licking his lips.

The boy's eyes widened in horror the request. Suck....That? He had never touched his own in such a way, let alone another man's... Hanataro gulped yet again and licked his lips, trying to stall for as long as possible. With a defeated sigh, he gave the tip a tentative lick before parting his lips and taking a little bit into his mouth to suck. Any more and he was afraid he would gag. It tasted....not terrible, but odd it was a musky salty Hanataro had to will himself not to cry.

Yes, the taste was strange and heavy to one not accustomed to such a thing, one virginal as Hanataro was. Heavy and salty and quite...strong. Like Sake that burns the throat going down. The veins beneath the skin pulsed slowly, a bead of white creamy essence forming at the tip of Kurondo's manhood rubbed off onto Hanataro's trembling tongue.  
Kurondo moaned and tilted his head back, a look of satisfaction flickering across his face.

"Good boy. Suck the tip," He guided with a soft shudder, reaching to grasp Hanataro's hair and stroke firmly, much like petting an animal.

Hanataro made a muffled little soft sound, not quiet a groan or even a whimper. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking whatever essence beaded into his mouth. It was the strongest thing he had ever tasted. It was also bitter and he tried not to shudder as he let drops slip down his throat. All the while he kept his lips clenched firmly around the head of the throbbing member, the very edges of his teeth holding said organ in place as he continued to suck. Hanataro could feel his own arousal slowly awakening in his trousers, though he didn't understand what the stirring was. It bulged slightly, and he had to shift on his knees a little bit in an attempt to hide it. he put his hand over it in an attempt to make it appear as if he was simply bracing himself because of the position he was in.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Kurondo felt his breath fall out in deep, gruff huffs of air, panting like an animal as the sensitive flesh of his manhood was sucked on. The blind and unwavering obedience of his new toy was well appreciated and he reached down with his free hand - the one not tangled up in Hanataro's hair - to grasp the hilt of his erection, holding it straight for his benefit. More of that creamy precum dripped from the tiny slit at the head, oozing out slowly and obscenely, and Kurondo grunted, looking down through half-lidded eyes at Hanataro. He noticed the shifting, and smirked rakishly.

"Stop Take your pants off but don’t remove your mouth." He said

He did what he was told out of fear that would only anger him more, Hanataro sat up and undid the ties of his pants and let it slip down and pool around his knees. Then he carefully crawled out of them and kicked the garment behind him where it flew to who-knows-where. Doing so, his own erection bobbed freely, though not quite at full mast yet. Knees parted slightly in order to regain balance; Hanataro flicked his tongue across the tip of the head in his mouth, and peered up at Kurondo with a fearful gaze in his bright blue grey eyes.

Red eyes gleamed as they took in the sight of Hanataro only partially hard. It made Kurondo's mouth water, and he pulled his hips back, the head of his cock popping out of Hanataro's mouth with a wet noise.

"Good boy," He growled, "To the bed. Lay down depending on how good you are today, you'll enjoy this." He licked his lips, fingers loosening their hold on Hanataro's hair and finally relenting altogether, lips crooked with a smirk as he watched his movements. He couldn’t wait to wrap his fingers around that creamy flesh and fuck him

Without a word, Hanataro did as he was told. He got up, slowly and gracefully, trying to not let his apprehension turn him into a clumsy fool. He stepped lightly towards the bed climbed up on it. With shaky hands he flipped himself over and laid back, sitting up on his elbows so he could still see him What was he going to do to him? Was this punishment? What had he done to deserve this?

His feet made no noise as he made his way to the bed, eyes narrowed as they surveyed the pale-skinned beauty sprawled nervously on the white bedspread. His member ached, and he longed to spill his seed. Coming to the edge of the bed, he reached out and slipped his fingers around the supple manhood belonging to Hanataro applying pressure in a light squeeze, he moved his fist up and down, pumping Hanataro's shaft slowly, meticulously.

"Do you like that, Hana?" He asked, free hand moving to pinch one of the lad's nipples.

He couldn't help but gasp and arch his hips when he felt his hand around his sensitive manhood. He bit back a moan and held the bedsheets in a vice-like grip as he looked up at Kurondo with wide eyes.

"Hnn...Yes....no...Mmm...." Hanataro whimpered, not sure which answer he would accept  
"Have you ever touched yourself like this, Hana?" He asked. Somehow he doubted that he had done anything like this before - he was probably still a virgin in a base sense, and it would be incredibly satisfying to take that away from him. With a purr he smiled lightly, tilting his head down and leaning in. A wet trail was swathed around the tip of Hanataro's cock as Kurondo slid his tongue out and circled it around the sensitive crown, growling into the flesh.

Hanataro opened his mouth as if to scream but only a shrill, high-pitched squeak was heard. He clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to look away, his face reddening as he panted wildly. No, no one had ever touched him like that before, not even himself. It felt so good yet confusing at the same time. Why was he touching him like that anyway? Hanataro shivered and writhed a little bit despite himself, trying not to buck his hips and thrust wildly into his mouth. Without thinking, a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a small bead of precum form at the tip of his erection.

"Uh....Uh-uh...N-no...." finally came his timid response.

That shyness, the squeaking, the blush that darkened his cheeks...It made his lust burn hotter, and he brought the tip of Hanataro's erection wholly into his mouth, sucking firmly and without nonsense; his tongue was dormant, pressing thickly against the underside of the younger male's cock, and the sucking motions of his hollowed cheeks was hard and intense. The hand that rested against Hanataro's pale chest began rubbing slowly, feeling the hardened nipple pressing against his palm.

Moaning again, Hanataro hardly noticed as one of his hands crept up to tangle his fingers in Kurondo's hair, bracing the older man in a way as Hanataro started bucking and rocking his hips ever so slightly. His nipples were hard and protruding, standing at attention, and it felt pleasurable when he felt hard calloused flesh rubbed against one of them. The other he used his free hand to pinch and roll between his thumb and forefingers, barely even realize he was doing so, acting out of carnal instinct. More sweat beaded across his shoulders, chest, and forehead. His face shone bright red from all the heat welling up deep inside him, begging for release.

Good...So good. The taste was light and soft, and he swirled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, feeling it harden and swell to full erection. He almost smirked , eyes closing as he felt tentative fingers at his head, tugging at his hair. The silky tresses reached his lower back, and gleamed faintly blue in the light of the room. He didn’t protest when he felt Hanataro touch them; in fact, he growled out around his cock His cock throbbed, and he bucked his hips  
" Please..."

Hanataro's plea for release was cut short when he gripped harshly at Kurondo's hair, his body spasming when he felt himself be flooded with the waves of his orgasm. His seed spurted in quick short bursts, his whole body shuddering multiple times with each small spurt that escaped the tip of his erection. His balls tightening with release he let out a loud moan that was practically a scream, and it echoed throughout the room. When the waves of heated pleasure had finally begun to die down he fell back flat against the bed, his eyes heavy lidded and his chest rising and falling quickly with deep, heavy pants.

The shots of seed were small, but numerous, and his mouth was soon filled with that light and creamy taste. He swallowed it down hungrily as boy's manhood as it began to shudder and soften back to half mast, a coating of saliva and cum making the shaft glisten. he lapped at the skin, cleaning it of that sticky coat until only a sheen of moisture remained. Then he raised his fingers to his lips and licked wetly at them, lowering the digits to Hanataro's rear, and daubing the saliva firmly against the boy's sphincter.

Hanataro cried out and shuddered when he felt something damp attempt to invade a rather sensitive area. His manhood was one thing, but his ass, no; no one was to even think about going there. Shivering, Hanataro watched Kurondo intently, trying to figure out what he was doing, and why was he trying to press a finger up his ass. Murmuring softly, Hanataro bit his lip and griped at the sheets once more.

Moistening the little muscle, Kurondo began applying pressure with one wet finger, feeling that pink opening give resistance but finally relax to the touch. Allowing his finger entry,as the boy's sphincter clenched hard as if to push out the invader. This didn’t stop him, who merely growled deep in his throat and pushed his finger in all the way, wigging it slowly and pressing up against Hanataro's prostate.

Gasping for air, Hanataro arched his back and writhed, clenching the muscles in his ass the best he could. Fingers just weren’t supposed to go there and it felt uncomfortable and weird. He cried out, wiggling. Shivering, he clawed at the sheets, trying not to buck his hips wildly in an attempt to wrench the hand away from his neither regions. No, the last thing he wanted to do was piss Kurondo off.

So tight." He hissed, pressing harder against the boy's virgin prostate and rubbing it firmly, massaging it with his fingertip. Licking his lips, he wiggled his finger around; working to loosen him a bit, for it would need to be less tight and a bit more relaxed to allow his own manhood in. Growling, he pulled his finger out and crawled onto the bed, dropping over him like a blanket, eyes ablaze with lust, panting like an animal in heat as he cupped Hanataro's taut buttocks and spread them apart. Nudging the head of his erection into that tight little hole.

Squeaking and panting, the way Hanataro wiggled, sweated, and writhed just begged to be fucked madly. Feeling the tip of his manhood pressed against his entrance, Hanataro gasped and shuddered, involuntarily raking his fingers nails along Kurondo's sides and back, hard enough to leave light little marks-almost like cat-scratches. Hanataro could only pray he wouldn't be punished for the instinctive action later even if he didn't really mean to. Whimpering, Hanataro flexed his hips, clenched muscles relaxing slightly as he waited for what was to come.

"Like that?" He growled, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Hanataro's buttocks and squeezing hard, kneading the supple bottom. Still so tight, even with the lubrication and fingering, but that was how Kurondo liked his partners to be - tight and difficult. It was lovely. He pushed in further, the head of his swollen member pushing forth through that barrier, and at this he tossed his head back hissing out a soft bit of steam into the air.

"Do you like that? My cock inside of you? Do you like how it feels Hana?" he asked His nails biting into his skin, leaving crescent marks.

"you Like being so full?" He asked roughly as he lowered his hips and pressed forward, another few inches slipping inside.

"Aaahhh..." Hanataro gave a strained, squeaky little groan as he threw his head back. The way his muscles deep inside were being stretched was one of the worst pains he had ever felt. What was even worse was hearing the harsh, dirty words escape Kurondo’s lips aroused him once again, causing his member to slowly rise to attention once more. Face reddening; he shut his eyes tight and squirmed a little bit more.

"I asked you a question, Hana!" He growled lightly, pushing even harder now at his silence. He wanted to hear Hanataro whimper, moan, scream; he wanted him to beg for more, or beg for him to stop. Halfway sheathed, he went faster, broad and firm chest rising and falling fast, as he panted and grunted. Fuck, Hanataro was tight! So tight that, even only halfway inside, his balls were beginning to tighten, and he tried hard to withhold his orgasm.

" please....stop...." he begged, clenching and unclenching his muscles in rhythm with the way his hardening cock throbbed. It was so difficult to fight the pain induced tears that welled in his eyes.

"H-Hurts...So much.....Too big....” he whimpered, his body shuddering when he realized it'd be damn near impossible for Kurondo to force anymore inside of him without tearing him to shreds in the process. Already he could feel a little bit of himself begin to bleed, a dab of cool wetness leaked around the rim of his entrance. "I beg you, please stop” he begged

His lips parted he licked his lip and pushed harder. He felt the little bit of blood, disregarding it and using it as lubricant to push further within.

"shhh it's ok just a little more baby ," He rasped, and finally, with a grunt of exertion, he managed to fit the entirety of his manhood in his tight ass, feeling the walls tremble and squeeze around it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” he cried ouit

Hanataro's voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper....which drifted to silence for a moment and then Kurondos entire length filled him, tearing at his tight walls, ripping the sensitive skin, and his voice erupted into a deafening scream. No use fighting back the tears, he let them flow freely, moaning and groaning in agony, all the while small droplets of precum beaded at the tip of his erection. His body spamming, not know what to do with all the girth that filled him, he freaked out, clawing at him, like a cornered animal . His teary eyes were begging and pleading as he stared at Kurondo with a look of utter fear.

he gripped Hanataro's wrists in a tight grasp, squeezing hard and pushing them firmly down against the pillow. sweat beaded along the back of his neck and dripped down along his spine . His grip tightened on his wrists, and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Hanataro's in a firm and deep kiss.

"Mmmph!"

Hanataro’s cries were muffled when he felt heavy lips crashed upon his own. His wrists ached from the tight grip and being forced into such a position. Whimpering, Kurondo forced his tongue into his mouth as his muscles clenched tightly around the hard member up his ass. All the while he squirmed and rocked his hips, brushing his hardened cock across the older man's stomach, smearing the droplets of precum as he did so, begging for some sort of relief no matter what he had to do.

Grunting against Hanataro's mouth, his tongue wrestled fiercely with Hanataro’s, quickly dominating him . Growling lowly in his throat, he moved one hand to coil it firmly around Hanataro's dick, squeezing lightly and jerking it.

With his free hand, Hanataro clawed at the older man's shoulder, raking his nails up and down. The young male's hips jerked and thrust blindly into the hand wrapped out his hard shaft, wanting the release that would hopefully come from it. His upper body shivered and he squirmed, crying out and screaming into the mouth covering his own.

He could tell that the youth was enjoying it deep down, he was to tense He broke the fierce and rough kiss, licking Hanataro's trembling lips with his tongue,.

"Relax yourself, Hana-chan, or it will hurt more," he warned with a little jerk of his hips, rocking against Hanataro slowly.

"please” Hanataro choked out in a high, frightened, squeaking voice. "Please....S-Stop....No more...W-Why...?" he sobbed

No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to relax. The whole experience was too terrifying and his entire body tense. No, there would be no calm, no relaxation. He kept his gaze fell on Kurondo, with wide, shaking eyes. Sweat gleamed across his chest, shoulders and stomach. His cock throbbed hard as his hips continued their involuntary jerking. Despite what he wanted the muscles in his ass continued to clench fiercely, each time causing a wave of pain to course through him. It felt as if he was being torn apart, and in many ways he was.

Eyes rolling back in his head, he panted hard, the tight squeezing around his member causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through him, along with pain it wasn’t just Hanataro that felt strained. the incredible tightness was almost to much it was not something Kurondo was accustomed to he had only been with women until Snowflake and he wanted the boy under him to relax. Moaning, he pressed his body closer to the soul reaper, his flat belly brushing against Hanataro's pale, smooth stomach. His hand gripped the other male's erection and he pumped it .

"hey Relax," He said, in a softer, velveted tone.

"N-no....i’m sorry" The younger boy whimpered. "I c-can't..."

Even though he said he couldn't, slowly his body did so. Though not all the way, for he was still greatly panicked, but the tight muscles in his ass loosened slightly and he relaxed back against the bed. The hand that before was digging his nails into his skin hard enough to bruise, just rested there and slowly slid down to the bed. Making all sorts of soft, pathetic noises, Hanataro writhed a bit more, his hips bucking into the hand wrapped around his member. " Please..." Whether the plea was for him to stop or keep going he was unable to tell.

So lovely, it was delicious. With a smile Kurondo leaned in, drawing his tongue along each of Hanataro's hard little nipples in turn, biting down one of the nubs and tugging lightly with his teeth. At the loosening of the muscles, he was able to rock his hips more fully, back and forth, in slow and steady rhythmic motions. The feeling was almost too much, and he knew he wouldn’t last very much longer. Kurondo could already feel the pressure of an approaching orgasm.

"Good boy...Shhh..." He purred, running his thumb over the head of Hanataro's manhood.

Panting heavily, he squirmed and writhed, his eyes shut tight. Opening and closing his mouth for silent cries, Hanataro arched his hips and back, flailing slightly. The feeling in his ass and groin was getting to be too much to handle, he could already feel the tightening of his approaching orgasm. Making small whimpering sounds, and then mewling like a cat in heat, Hanataro rocked his hips and wriggled, a very beautiful display .

The feelings were incredible, but that sight - the sight of such a beautiful boy arching and writhing and mewling sweat beading his pale skin and a blush red his cheeks - it was the thing that finally pushed him over the edge. Tossing his head back, he roared as he hit his climax. The seed that shot forth inside of Hanataro's tight rear and it filled Hanataro right to the brim, squirting out a bit as well, making a sticky and hot white mess between the supple cheeks.

"Mmmph!"

At that moment, Hanataro let out a loud, glass shattering, scream that echoed throughout the room. When he felt the wet stickiness flood his insides he clenched hard around the invading organ. Shuddering and writhing, he rocked his hips hard, coming to an orgasm of his own. His seed shot out in heavy bursts, coating Kurondo's hand and his stomach. A few droplets shot up and landed on his face and in his hair. Biting his lip, he whimpered and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at him with a beyond terrified expression.

His body tensed up tight, the muscles locking it seemed, stony, and then in an instant he relaxed himself and let out a sigh, a deep throaty Moaning, he slumped slowly over the younger boy, half-lidded eyes looking over Hanataro's trembling form and taking in the beautiful sight. With a smirk, he licked his lips where he felt a couple of droplets of seed, and began to slowly pull himself out of the Hanataros ass. it was easy to withdraw, and he pulled out with a wet, slick noise.

"That wasn’t so bad. Was it?"

Shuddering, Hanataro was not sure how to respond so he shook his head and lay back, panting. Kurondo grabbed his hand and poured his energy into him Hanataros mouth opened in a silent scream and flower mark appeared on his left hip Kurondo smiled and kept pouring his energy Hanataros ears grew his canines grew sharp and a fluffy black tail appear between his leg

He stopped Almost purring with satisfaction, Kurondo rolled off of the younger one, laying beside him for a moment and looking up at the ceiling. After a pause, he closed his eyes, lacing his fingers and resting his palms on his chest, which rose and fall with each measured breath. he hadn’t exerted himself in the slightest.  
End chapter

please review


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut break

Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" He asked at length, not opening his eyes to look at the boy beside him, "Can you walk?"

When the older man rolled off him, Hanataro curled up in a fetal position. His hand clutched lightly onto the sheets. Lip trembling, he opened his eyes.  
"I...I...." He tried shifting, but the pain from the tears inside him rippled through his body causing him to freeze in place. It was too much. "I-I'll t-t-try...." His voice turned to nothing more than a whimper. "Hurts...s-so much...."

He really should have prepared him better. With a soft murmur, he moved to sit up, A moment passed, and he growled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the youth's lips. Pouring a little more energy into him speeding up the healing process 

". Just...Stay put," He said, gruffly. He stood up and walked over to the closet (Wonderweiss room) and threw him the clothes 

“put them on when you wake up” he said 

“but I am awake” Hanataros said

“not for long go to sleep” Kurondo said Hanataro found his body obeying 

“now to hunt down Grimmjow did he really think I wouldn't feel him leave” he said smiling as he left

Meanwhile

“will you please untie me I’m not here to fight “ Grimmjow growled Urahara poked him with his cane

“no I think we’ll wait until Ichigo gets here” he said 

“Don’t you get it we may not have that kind of time he could be here at any Moment” he growled  
Noba Ririn and Cloud walked in followed by Uryuu Chad and Orihime  
“Urahara whats the Oh Grimmjow it good to see you again how you been” Orihime asked  
“I’m fine just little tied up can please help me” he asked  
Orihime came over and started uniting him “stop” he said eyes wide “GET AWAY GET AWAY NOW HE’S HERE RUN” he yelled Noba grabbed her just as a hand shot out of a Garganta and grabbed Grimmjow by the face and lifted him up in the air as Kurondo walk through and the Garganta closed  
He wagged his finger back and forth “you’ve been bad boy lying to me and bad boys need to be punished “ he said smiling he started pouring his energy in to Grimmjows body whose screams were muffled by his hand slowly his hollow hole started to close and his mask start to disintegrate he intensified the energy a tail shot out and his ears grew Kurondo finally drop him Grimmjow let out a silent scream as the air was knocked out of him Kurondo kneeled down and pat his cheek “what did you do to me” he gasped “I made you human well mostly” he said a small Garganta open and Grimmjow fell through turned to everyone else  
“that makes three now whose next” he asked smiling “who are you “ Uryuu asked pointing his bow at him  
“he’s Kurondo Daimios the first Vasto Lorde” Urahara said all the sudden Kurondo grab something in the air Noba and Cloud became visible

“did you really think you could sneak up on me like that” he said throwing Cloud at Ririn he kept is hold on Noba who was struggling Kurondo smirked and poured his energy into him Noba screamed  
“Getsuga Tenshō” Ichigo yelled trying to separate them Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he kicked him into a pillar “that’s wasn’t nice kid” he said opening a small Garganta and dropping a barely conscious Noba in 

“Noba” Chad called as it closed 

“four” Kurondo said smiling he looked at them and licked his lips  
“now one more and I’ll beat yesterday’s quota” he said 

“what are you talking about” Uryuu asked

“I got Hana-chan and snow flake from the soul society and the two from here” he said Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he put Uryuu in a head lock and disappeared with him he reappeared on a boulder 

“Uryuu” they yelled he grab his hair and pulled his head back kissed him hard everyone was to shocked to move Uryuu struggled but he quickly became sluggish and stopped moving all together Kurondo pulled away and licked his lips  
“Mmm it’s been a long time since I’ve had Quincy their energy always so pure” he said  
Ichigo was the first to move  
“you Bastard what did you to him” he growled charging at him Kurondo charged his cero and shot it through the wall leaving a big hole  
“is that the best you’ve got “ Ichigo growled 

“no that was 10% well it’s been fun I have to go feed my pets “ he said opening a Garganta and disappearing with Uryuu 

 

Hueco Mundo

“damn can you hurry up “ Grimmjow said to Noba who could barely move  
“I’m trying” he said the Garganta opened behind him Kurondo came in with Uryuu over his shoulder he grabbed Noba and threw him on the bed 

“stay “ he said leaving dragging along Grimmjow he threw him in his room and took Uryuu to and empty room the he went to Toshiros room and opened the door 

“what do you want “ he hissed  
“I want you to go to the kitchen and make food for you and Hana-chan and don’t even try to escape “ he said Toshiro and started walking down the hall his body following orders 

“I hate you” he growled walking by Kurondo walked back to Nobas room not surprised to see him still on the bed

“of course you can’t move a mod soul wouldn’t be used to having a real human body and soul but don’t worry all I’m going do today is change those clothes they are way too heavy for a human to move around in” he said walking over to the closest (Coyote Starrk room) he walks over to Noba with the clothes he snapped his finger and Noba was laying there in the other outfit

“hm I was right you do have a nice face who ever made this body did a great job” he said Toshiro slammed the door open  
“what the hell is wrong with you” he hissed  
“whats wrong” Kurondo asked  
“whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?! 1 there are still Arrancar living here and 2 you didn’t tell me where Hanataros room is” he yelled he look on the bed 

“Noba why is he here” he asked

“Captain Hitsugaya” he said shocked 

“he’s number four and Hana’s is right across from this room and don’t worry snowflake I’ll take care of the Arrancar” he said toshiro walk across the hall 

“WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU” he yelled catching sight of him 

“well things are getting more lively you be good oh and by the way I locked you powers so don’t get any ideas I have to take care of some squatters “ he said going out the door he looked down the hall and saw four figures 

“why did you just come of my room “ one asked  
“oh sorry I should have asked Grimmjow if it was empty “ he said walking in and came out with Noba over his shoulder  
“any thing else” he asked  
“why is a soul reaper here” the second one (female) asked  
“actually there’s two soul reaper one Quincy a human Grimmjow and this guy” he said  
“wait go back a human Grimmjow how did that happen” a pink hair one said  
“he crossed me now I think it’s my turn to asked a question unless the cute one with the white skin want to ask me something “ he said  
“who are you exactly “ he asked  
“Coyote Starrk” he said 

“Szayelaporro Granz” he said 

“Tier Harribel” she said  
“Ulquiorra Cifer” he said

“and who are you” Szayelaporro asked 

 

“Kurondo Daimios “ he said expelling massive amounts of spiritual pressure they backed away

“your him the legend himself” Szayelaporro said 

“hey you seen Baraggan Louisenbairn I left him in charge while I slept” he asked

“dead” Ulquiorra said 

“*pfft* I knew I shouldn’t have left him in charge “ he said  
“so your the real king of Hueco Mundo “ Stark said yawning  
“yeah now which rooms are opened” he asked Szayelaporro walk over to Grimmjows room 

“ha he’s hog tied” he said 

“it’s just the four of us unless you count Nel and the non Arrancar they don’t live here “Harribel said 

“why are you keeping them” Stark asked

“their part of my Harem and unless you want to join Grimmjow you won’t cross me” he said  
“can I work for you I would love to study your work” Szayelaporro asked happily (he been very bored lately)  
“Yeah sure but no life treating damage “ Kurondo said a little put off by him Szayelaporro skipped away  
“what the fuck is up with that guy” he asked 

“he’s been a little off since his fight with the scientist from the soul society” Stark said (sweat drop)  
“umm excuse me mr Kurondo sir” Hanataro said his ear down and his tail between his legs  
“what is it Hana-chan” he asked  
“theres a man in here and he’s chasing Captain Hitsugaya “ he said Stark slowly walked over to him Hanataro was shaking he grabbed his ears and started petting them  
*Mew* he said and cover his mouth 

“he’s so cute” he said  
“STAY AWAY FROM ME “ Toshiro yelled running out of the room he ran into his room and shut the door Szayelaporro ran after him Kurondo stopped him  
“don’t touch him he’s not finished but Hana-chan is and he’s a good boy so be gentle “ he said Szayelaporro pouted and picked up Hanataro Stark followed close behind 

“so um room” he said 

“the room to the right of Grimmjows” Harribel said Kurondo walked in a set Noba down then came back out Grimmjow was being he held by the scruff of the neck by Ulquiorra 

“someone got free” Kurondo said Grimmjow growled at him Kurondo grabbed his tail and squeezed 

“ow ow let go let go you bastard “ he hissed  
“I’ll be right back” he said going into grimmjows room and closing the door  
“hey what the hell are MMM MMMM mmMM mm m *tud*” they heard Kurondo walked out looking refreshed 

“there that should take care of him for a few hours ” he said licking his lips  
“you two can go “ he said walk over to Toshiros room he opened the door he jumped in the air avoiding a chair  
“someone’s being a bad boy” he said closing the door behind him  
“I’m sorry I thought you were the pink haired one” he said shaking  
“I know just like teasing you snowflake now come here” he said  
“No no not again Please don’t” he begged backing into the corner  
“ don’t worry I won’t feed from you two days in a row I just want to fix those pants they’re too long your going to trip and hurt your self “ he said Toshiro sigh and walked over to him not wanting to anger him he sat on the bed Kurondo cut his pants off mid calve  
He placed his hands on either side of his face  
“you said you wouldn’t” he said fearfully 

“I’m not I’m just making a few adjustment “ he said pouring his energy into him Toshiro bit his lip to stop from screaming his ears started growing a tail popped out behind him he gasped as for fang grew from his mouth then it stopped  
“there we go now aren’t you a cute little fox kit” he said ruffling him hair  
“why did you do this” he gasped  
“why? Hum two reasons 1 it gives me better control” he said grabbing his tail Toshiro moaned  
“and two you look so adorable” he said licking his ear  
“stop it “ Toshiro hissed he stopped 

“hum It seems someones awake” he said with a wide grin on his face

With Szayelaporro

“now breath in and out” Szayelaporro said hold the stethoscope to Hanataros chest he obeyed  
“good now lay down I’m going to scan your body and don’t move “ he said  
End chapter  
Sorry its short please review or i stop


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryuu

Chapter 4  
“where am I” Uryuu asked he tried to get up but feel right back down 

“Your in Hueco Mundo Quincy” Kurondo said coming in and closing the door behind him

“What do you want from me” he asked  
“it’s secret “ he said Kurondo walked over to him took off his glasses and crushed them

“Hey why did you do that “ Uryuu asked fearful because his vision was now impaired  
“oh don’t worry I’ll fix it “he said picking him up by the face his hand over his eyes and pouring his energy into him  
“STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING I SAID STOP” He yelled kicking out and hit Kurondo in the crotch he threw him against the wall 

Uryuu’s eyes adjusted when they did he wished they hadn’t Kurondo was pissed his glowing with anger  
“you crossed a line” he said he snapped his fingers and Uryuu’s clothes disappeared and he appeared right in front of him

 

Kurondo slowly ran a finger down Uryuu's side. He jumped and gasped "D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled  
Uryuu had nowhere to go. "…You shouldn’t have done that ." he said Uryuu pushed his face with both hands and darted for the door not caring if he was naked or not. He felt his hair get yanked so hard his head tipped backwards before he even had a chance to reach the door.  
"…Bad children need to be punished. you should be grateful. I fixed your eye’s It was a gift." He growled Uryuu kicked and clawed at him . There was no hint of him even being hit. Kurondo held his wrist so tightly that his nails dug into Uryuu's skin. He hissed while his chest was thrown against a wall  
Uryuu tried kicking him, but his legs were forced apart by Kurondos knee. He was grabbed by his hair, the other hand still holding his wrists and digging roughly into them .  
The more he kept attempting to escape, the more Kurondo dug his nails in his wrists, and the tighter the grip on his hair got . After a while, Uryuu felt Kurondo pressed against his back. He froze.  
"…Are you done? Even snowflake didn’t fight this much" Kurondo said  
. "Stop"… "he said  
“I asked if you were done." Kurondo said, spreading his legs more.  
Uryuu realized he wasn’t getting out of this if he kept this up his wrist would brake He violently nodded. Kurondo easyed up on his grip, but didn't let go. The hand in his hair trailed down his spine until it was at the base of his tail and gently kneaded at it. ’wait tail’ he thought

“what hell what did you do to me” Uryuu gasped  
He bit his bottom lip. "…You really make a cute little cat I seem to have acquired three cats " Kurondo said, gently pulling Uryuu's tail, causing him to shudder against his will. "it is a very sensitive appendage . especially During sex…" Kurondo said rubbing it. "…Would you like me to show you? “ he asked  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO- ah~" Uryuu moan he blushed.

Kurondo did it again, and again, and stroked it and tugged at it . And Uryuu was shaking Like a leaf. He was so mortified and terrified of what was being done to him as well as the noises he kept making  
. "if you like that you’ll love it when i break in that tight little ass” he said smirking  
He just told Uryuu he was going to fuck him. No way… No fucking way.. He forced all of his weight against the wall He had Kurondo on the floor - but his grip on his wrists had tightened. "…That's a stupid thing to do." He said, his voice completely calm  
“No, no, no, no…” he whispered  
Kurondo sat up, then pressed Uryuu's face hard into the floor. He had his wrists above his head.  
Kurondo pressed his waist into Uryuu's  
. "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OOOOOOOFFF!" he yelled  
Uryuu felt something more defined press into his backside now. He stopped screaming. He was completely terrified  
Uryuu struggled he felt a knee in between his legs that pressed into his crotch. He tried kicking, but he was on his knees, so it didn't work too well and he felt helpless  
With all of his struggling, Uryuu hadn't noticed that only one hand was being used to hold him down He felt some thing enter his rectum he screamed .  
He kept trying to get away but it only made his wrists raw the intruding finger scratch inside of him. It hurt… The finger was removed, Uryuu still trying to fight the entire time. It forced back inside with a second finger. It hurt so badly that Uryuu felt tears prick at either side of his eyes. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…  
The fingers were removed, Uryuu trying to twist his hands around to claw at the others hand only causing his grip to tighten . Kurondo let out an amused scoff and added a third finger. Uryuu let out a desperate yell trying to get away . He didn't want him touching him, it hurt, it hurts so much.  
That all stopped when the fingers were removed and something bigger replaced them. Uryuu choked he started crying. He couldn't breathe… it was so painful…  
"…Stop…" He choked out, "…Stop It hurts… Stop…" He gasped . Kurondo roughly press back in. 

Uryuu screamed and continued fighting , tears streaming down his face. 

Kurondo held his wrists and used his other hand to force Uryuu's face back down. Kurondo pushed in and out of Uryuu, using blood and precum as lubricant. He felt himself stretch and tear around him, he felt like he was being split in two . The pain was like noting he’d ever experienced . He screamed with each powerful thrust. The feeling was agonizing,  
Uryuu just wanted it to stop. He was fussing, but with much less energy than earlier .  
He was forcing himself in and out so hard Uryuu felt like he was going to come out of his mouth he could feel his body grow a custom and it scared him  
Kurondo let Uryuu's head go, a small puddle tears had accumulated where he face was. He pulled his waist closer The place he was hitting had Uryuu in tears as begged him to stop, "Please… No more… Please… It hurts… I'll do anything… Please stop… I'll be good… Stop… Please stop…" Uryuu begged he just wanted it to stop so badly. He felt Kurondo's free hand kneading at his tail stroking it and rubbing the base he was still struggling, but it was out of pride  
Uryuu knew that he couldn't actually escape … The knee rhythmically pressed into his crotch while his tail was pulled as he was pounded into. He felt the pace become faster. He felt Kurondo press into him completely, his balls pressing against Uryuu while he groaned in agony. He felt a burning pain inside of him that seemed different from before. Spreading deeper inside of him Kurondo pulled himself out of Uryuu he felt cum dip out of him Uryuu was mortified. He had just came inside of him! Uryuu attempted to glare back at him, but his body was so tired and his eyes so full of tears he looked like he was pouting. Kurondo removed his hands from Uryuu's wrist and he collapsed on the floor. He wasn't even hard It had just hurt so much…  
Kurondo turned him over and wiped his tears, gently holding his wrists close to his mouth. Uryuu felt himself leak more as he was tuned over. His waist hurt… His ass hurt… There was a finger pressed into his bleeding hole. He seized up at being touched again. He removed his finger, it covered in cum. He pressed it to Uryuu's mouth- who pushed at his chest as the finger waited at his mouth. …He opened it to protest the finger as well as salty taste was placed on his tongue Uryuu bit him as hard as he could. He didn't let go as Kurondo tried to remove his finger. There was a sigh his wrists were let go and four fingers were mercilessly shoved into his ass. Uryuu screamed, tears pricking his eyes again. "…You need to learn obedience or I’ll have to keep punishing you ." Kurondo said  
Kurondo clawed at Uryuu's insides, making him scream he tried to escape freeing Kurondos hand that was now holding his head  
. Uryuu howled in pain while the fingers scraped at his insides. They were roughly pulled out covered in his blood and Kurondo's cum. He pressed all four fingers into Uryuu's mouth so harshly that he didn't even have time to think- he only gagged and threatened to throw up when they were shoved towards the back of his throat. They were removed, and Uryuu's legs were roughly thrown over Kurondo's shoulders. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, but they were roughly scratched by Kurondo's claws. Uryuu screamed, trying to kick him and free his wrists.  
Kurondo angled himself inside of Uryuu again and pressed inside of his swollen entrance. He screamed as it started again, his legs hurt so much that he couldn't move them. He was forced into for a second time with the same merciless force that had hurt him before. This time it hurt more. Uryuu felt the tears stream from the side of his face and onto the floor  
He gasped and screamed. He was pressed so hard into that his knees were on either side of his head. He wasn’t supposed to bend like that!  
The hand that was being used to hold his legs open his tail was again being tugging and rubbing.  
. Kurondo prodded inside of Uryuu while pounding into him. Uryuu started kicking him again the best he could manage, and four fingers were pressed inside  
“this is punishment” he said .  
He gasped for air to protest. His legs had grown so numb from the position that he couldn't feel them anymore. He felt Kurondo cum inside of him again  
Kurondo removed himself from Uryuu completely, who fell on his side and curled in to a half fetal position .  
He was violently shaking and his legs felt so numb that he couldn't move them. He felt Kurondo press a finger inside of him again. Kurondo forced him on his side two fingers in his ass Uryuu didn't move again, terrified. Kurondo did this again and again, until all five fingers were being pressed at his swollen hole. Uryuu screamed and tried to get away, his raw wrist not being able to grasp at anything and his legs lacking the energy or feeling to support him. 

Five fingers were pressed into him. They pressed in up to the knuckles and kept going. Uryuu screamed, thrashing his arms and sobbing hysterically. He didn't want to cry in front of Kurondo The hand pressed so far inside of him that even his wrist went in.  
Uryuu was screaming at the top of his lungs with a raw throat. Kurondo forced his head towards his backside he was forcing him to see what he was doing. He was wrist deep inside of him… Uryuu forced his head back towards the front and dry heaved. While he did so, the hand remained and kneaded at his insides. It slowly was pressed further inside of him then he start pouring his energy into him making Uryuu scream between gasps for air. It hurt… oh god It hurt Kurondo removed his hand, it covered in blood and cum from inside of Uryuu. He pressed it to his lips and Uryuu opened them, shaking and sobbing. All four fingers were in his mouth, and he could almost heard Kurondo sigh at his sobbing face with a mouth full of blood and cum covered fingers. Uryuu was dry heaving, around the fingers in his mouth. Uryuu bit him because of the sight he drew blood, but he didn't know that considering the current taste in his mouth already had him gagging again. Kurondo yanked at his tail and used it to bring Uryuu's ass closer to his dick shoving it inside of Uryuu again.  
He wanted to scream so badly… He felt his jaw loosen for a moment, then he clamped down again. Kurondo roughly forced himself inside of Uryuu again, his swollen hole bleeding blood and cum again. Uryuu bit him as hard as he could until he blacked out 

“*sigh* I forgot how Quincy’s were with their foolish pride “ he said lightly touching the vortex mark on Uryuu’s right thigh he pulled out and snapped his fingers both him and Uryuu were clean he picked him up as he did he felt something feathery on his back “ well that’s new it appears you’re a sphinx” he said putting him on the bed under the covers he snapped his fingers and he was dressed he walked over to the closet (Ggio Vega room ) he took out the clothes and place them on the table and left

With Hanataro  
“how is this possible “ Szayelaporro said freaking out and rechecking his data

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with me “ Hanataro asked freaking out Stark was patting him on the back trying to calm him down  
“this is impossible you’re a Boy” he said Kurondo choose this time to walk in 

“what going on here” he asked  
“WHY IS HE WITH CHILD” Szayelaporro Asked  
“I did it “ he said calmly  
“with child I’m pregnant “ Hanataro said then passed out  
“yep snow flake is to I like to attach my pets to me but I also want to make them happy and whats more happy then a baby” he said shrugging  
“then why not use women” Stark said Kurondo sighed  
“I tried that most died and the others were dying by the second trimester and the babies I make grow fast in the mother’s womb so before I was asleep I was thinking why not use young males I notice sometime when I traveled some male’s had a woman smell to them I realize they were spiritual carriers and I learned how to detect them by sight and smell but humans kept killing them then to make matters worse Yamamoto killed what was left of my Harem so I left my right hand man in charge and went to sleep I was set to wake up when enough were mature so that’s my story” he said

“so Grimmjow is” Szayelaporro said

“yep as a human he was a carrier and so was Ulquiorra but I’ll let him slide ” he said  
“what about the mod soul” Shark said

“that’s the beauty of it I was able to make him a carrier since he was artificial but I will have to wait a week before impregnating him I would have done it to the other guy he just didn’t do it for me“ he said walking over to Hanataro he picked him up a held him like a baby  
“you like my Hana-chan don’t you” he said looking into Starks eyes he gulped and nodded  
“good then you can protect him you see unlike the others Hana-chan isn’t a fighter I’m afraid to let him walk around here but he needs to exercise or he might not survive the pregnancy so what do you say” he asked making a motion to hand him to Stark who nodded and opened his arms Kurondo placed him in them  
“Hana-chan wake up” he said Hanataro’s eyes snapped open  
“what did I do something wrong” he asked in fear  
“no Hana-chan you’re a good boy but I worry about you walking around so Stark here is going to be your guard dog when I’m not around so during that time you have to do what he says ok” he said 

“ok mr Stark is pretty nice “ he said his tail went between his legs  
“am …am I really pregnant sir” he asked Kurondo smiled and started petting him  
“yes Hana-chan you going be a mother and call me master” he said  
“ oh ok um you can put me down please “ he said Stark set him down on his feet  
“why don’t you two go for a walk” Kurondo said shoeing them along  
“so Szayelaporro is it we need to talk” he said

“Am I In trouble” he asked nervously  
“no unless you hurt my Quincy I saw the look on your face when I mentioned him earlier “ he said smirking 

“I’ve fought him before i would have won if the soul reaper hadn’t got in the way” he said Kurondo walked over to him and help up a cross with a silver chain and handed to him 

 

“this is his guard it and you can run your test on him in three days” he said

“three days why so long” he asked  
“it lot of work and pain to brake that Quincy pride it took almost three try’s and my whole hand until he finally broke” Kurondo said

“how did the others fair I am curious” Szayelaporro asked adjusting his glasses 

“well snow flake was difficult but he’s easy to control if he feels weak Hana-chan is so obedient I couldn’t bring my self to break him if I had he’d have been like a lifeless doll” he said 

“yes Hanataro does listen very well I didn’t have tie him down or any thing I couldn’t bring my self to hurt him either and the ears and tail just made it even harder to run test on him and the other two“ he said blushing

“the red head I have no idea but Grimmjow I kind of made sure he heard everything I did to the Quincy” he said smiling 

“Hey what hell did you do to Uryuu” Toshiro asked barging in  
“Snow flake how did you find me “ he asked  
“I asked Hanataro I check on everyone Noba can’t move but he says that’s be cause you turned him human Grimmjows in the fetal position having a nervous break down Uryuu’s in a coma and Hanataro taking a leisurely walk with an Arrancar what the hell happened” he asked

“OH looks like you get the Quincy early” Kurondo said to Szayelaporro who started jumping up and down clapping and squealing  
“STOP THAT YOUR CREAPING ME OUT” Kurondo and Hitsugaya yelled at the same time

“sorry” he said he blink and spotted Hitsugaya Zanpakutō on his back

“why does he have his Zanpakutō” he asked pointing 

“you leave Hyōrinmaru alone” he said growling his ears pined back and his tail wagging aggressively 

“ah he’s fine he needs to be able to defend him self I mean last time he ran in to you snow flake get over here“ Kurondo said Toshiro body followed the order  
“damn I hate you so much” he growled 

“Lay down on the table” Kurondo said he obeyed 

“ok there you go you can do your test now I’ll go get the Quincy “ he said the stopped at the door

“oh and snowflake if you don’t behave while he does his test you will be punished” he said making Hitsugaya shiver

With Uryuu  
Kurondo walked in and over to him  
“Uryuu is it that’s what I hear every one calls you “ he said rubbing his cheek  
He pulled the blanket off him he was bleeding and a large spot of blood under him  
“damn it” he said snapping his fingers and the bleeding stop  
“now I need to go back to the world of the living and find a carrier with the same blood type as him and I was hoping to have all my pets finished before I got more” he said he snapped his fingers and Uryuu was cleaned and dressed  
End chapter 4  
Look up who has the same blood type and you can guess who he’s getting


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Break

Chapter 5  
Later after he dropped Uryuu  
Kurondo walked around hiding his spirit energy completely when he spotted a very tall young man with brown eyes and wavy shoulder length black hair he was wearing a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders dark pants and a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye  
“*sniff* I smell a carrier with the right blood type on him” he said following him from the shadows he followed until he spotted his quarry a young boy blond hair but his face his face it what got him ‘he has the same face as Snow flake’ he thought he felt some thing from the boy that angered him ‘he’s been controlling him that kids had his mind tampered with ‘ he thought  
“you were followed Tsukishima” the boy said ‘so he senses me” he thought  
“I know Yukio hey come out” Tsukishima said Kurondo stepped out if the shadows smiling  
“What do you want” he asked  
“I want the boy and you can hand him over willingly or I can turn you to dust” he said releasing his spiritual pressure knock them both against the wall and holding them there  
“ either way I’m getting the kid” he said Yukio glared at him  
“I’m not going anywhere with you” he growled  
“fine “Tsukishima said Yukio looked his eyes wide  
“what are you doing “ he hissed  
“Surviving go ahead if you want him take him” he said Kurondo grabbed a spirit ribbon out of the air it was connected to Yukio and Tsukishima  
Tsukishima frowned “did you really think if I took him I’d let you keep using his powers “ Kurondo said ripping the ribbon apart Yukio screamed and passed out Kurondo caught him a Garganta opened 

Szayelaporro lab  
Kurondo walked and set Yukio on a table next Uryuu Toshiro was sitting beside him  
“is everything set for the blood transfusion “ he asked Szayelaporro nodded  
“good I’m going to sleep I’ll be awake in two to three days Snowflake you can not leave the base that’s an order” he said Toshiros body tensed then relaxed  
“oh and when your done with them please label everyones room “ he said  
Three days later

Kurondo walked into Szayelaporro lab Yukio was in a glass bubble (wearing Loly Aivirrne clothes) banging on the glass 

“so how is every thing” he asked  
“well I hope you don’t mind but I’ve been using your Snow flake as a lab assistant the Quincy is recovering nicely he woke up yesterday but refuses to eat “Szayelaporro said

“anything else” he asked gesturing at Yukio  
“ah yes he’s been a pain I suggest breaking him as soon as possible “ he said with a growl

“your just mad that he stabbed you with your own syringe” Toshiro said  
“not true it’s also because he bit me” Szayelaporro said  
“ ah Snow flake how are Nova Grimmjow and Hana-chan tell me every thing” he asked  
“don’t call me that and his name is Noba it’s a b not a v he’s starting to walk but he can’t get to far he can only get to the bathroom Hanataro is fine he’s been trying to get Ishida to eat he managed to get him to eat some soup what I real think he needs is a needle and thread Hanataro says he likes to sew and Grimmjow been taking care of him you know carrying him to the bathroom and will you stop doing that” he said 

“I have one more thing not that I’m complaining but why is he in a skirt” Kurondo asked pointing at Yukio  
“Harribal thought he’d stop kicking people if he was in a skirt so I went and found the shortest skirt I could find “ Szayelaporro said smugly  
“i have to say he looks adorable” he said he snapped his fingers and the bubble broke Kurondo caught him  
“hey let me go you ass hole” he growled Kurondo quickly captured his lips in a kiss Yukio struggled with all his might scratching and hitting his arms fell to his side Kurondo pulled away Yukio’s eyes were fogged over and he was panting Toshiro was looking away and blushing  
“mmm tasty well I’ll be going” he said leaving with Yukio  
He walked down the hall until he came to a room labeled Yukio he went in and laid him on the bed he place his hand on his head and started pouring his energy Yukios ears grew into rabbit ears and though he wasn’t able to see it he knew a short little tail had grown to  
“ so cute sorry I’ll be back I need to go check my Quincy” he said

In Uryuus room

“Come on you have to eat” Hanataro said to Uryuu Stark was holding him up he turned his head refusing to eat  
“come on kid Hanataro is trying to help you” Stark said  
“No I’m not hungry “ he said  
“ that’s bullshit and you know it” Kurondo said walking in Uryuu looked on in fear  
Kurondo came close his hand reaching for Hanataro 

“No don’t” he stopped mid-sentence as Kurondo started petting him gently  
“I’ve heard you’ve been a good boy Hana-chan I’m so proud of you your so well behaved “ he said rubbing his ear 

“thank I’ve been trying to help the best I can” he said enjoying the praise  
“I’ve been making sure he doesn’t push him self to hard considering his condition” Stark said Uryuu looked confused  
“that’s good I’m glad you’ve been taking your job seriously” he said  
“wait what condition what’s wrong with Hanataro” Uryuu asked worriedly Kurondo looked at Hanataro

“you didn’t tell him” he asked calmly  
“I..i didn’t know if I was allowed to I’m sorry” Hana said fidgeting Kurondo rubbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead  
“no ..no your right I should have told you it was ok before I went to sleep Hana-chan you can go ahead” he said smiling  
“well Uryuu you see I’m pregnant with Master Kurondo child” he said blushing

“and so are you that’s why you need to eat” Kurondo said 

“But how” Uryuu asked  
“ you’re a carrier you have the ability to create new life now are you going to eat willingly or do I have to order your body to do so” he said scratching him behind the ears

“mm what ……ok I’ll eat” he said  
“good boy” he said patting his head and leaving

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio

Chapter 6  
Yukio room   
“come on …come on open” Yukio said banging at the door it started to open and he made a break for it   
Kurondo grabbed Yukio by the arm and  
threw him onto the floor the door shut   
“what the hell do you want” he growled Kurondo snapped his finger and he was naked 

“what are you doing?” whispered a very frightened Yukio. In an instant Kurondo was on top of him  
Kurondo smiled at the boy beneath him as he shifted grinding their groins together making Yukio cry out.

“Please stop” moaned Yukio as Kurondo started to move faster

“Stop” he said Yukio felt he was about to cum as Kurondo stopped.

“Please let me go…” whimpered Yukio as his member still ached for release cause his skirt to tent.

“No Usagi I make the rules” Kurondo chuckled as he started to strip him  
Throwing his clothes he began to lick his now naked flesh making Yukio moan.  
Kurondo put one of his fingers at Yukio’s tight hole and started easing it in making Yukio squirm.  
Yukio tried to get away he felt the finger penetrating him he tried to thrust his body upwards to get the finger out of him but only succeeded in pushing it further in making Kurondo chuckle.

“I told you, I make the rules” he said as he wiggled his Finger in deeper hitting his prostate Yukio moan.

“See you want it my little Usagi” Kurondo said kissing his ears

“No stop” Yukio said panting and moaning loudly as the Finger stroked his prostate.

“Please-“ Yukio cried out as Kurondo added a second Finger repeatedly hitting his prostate making Yukio meet Kurondo’s Finger like an animal in heat Yukio could do nothing but push back on Kurondo Fingers moaning and crying out as Kurondo just nibbled on his ear as he slipped out his Fingers Yukio moaned in frustration.

“More” moaned Yukio not caring anymore just wanting release his member painfully hard all his pride gone as he started to rub against the floor trying to get some friction.

“Say please Master Kurondo” said Kurondo biting his ear  
“Please Master Kurondo” he said his mind hazy with lust 

“Good boy” purred Kurondo 

He picked the boy up and put his face near his cock and forced him on all four with his ass in the air. (69)

He licked his lips and began attacking Yukios tight hole with his tongue Yukio whimpered as the tongue as it lapped around his insides the increasing warmth causing him to shudder and moan. Kurondo roughly pulled his tongue out of Yukios ass causing him to whimper Kurondo reached over, grabbed the boy by the head , his mouth open and shoved his cock in hoping the boy would get the hint Yukio looked up at Kurondo confused

“Suck” he commanded 

Yukio slowly complied by gently sucking Kurondo’s cock and gagged slightly as Kurondo started to thrust into his mouth.

Kurondo’s tongue delved into the boys ass again making him whimper and moan around Kurondo’s cock Kurondo pulled Yukio off his cock and place the trembling boy on his lap and kissed him deeply his hands roaming his body his Finger circling his nipples making Yukio peep he parted the boys legs and slowly slid in his cock.  
Yukio cried out in pain at the size

“ Stop! It hurts!!” Yukio cried out in pain again as Kurondo pushed a little further.

Yukio dug his nails in Kurondo’s neck leaving long marks down his neck

“Shh that’s right it’ll be ok in a minute Usagi” he whispered now fully sheathed in Yukio ass tears slid down the boys cheeks as the pain shot up his back after a few minutes of waiting Kurondo gently started rocking his hips against Yukio as the boy whimpered his blond bangs falling into his eyes.

Kurondo grabbed Yukio by the hips and started to thrust hard making Yukio cry out he started to moan loudly as Kurondo began to hit his prostate again and again until only voiceless cries escaped his mouth Kurondo came hard into Yukio’s ass and pulled out roughly causing Yukio to whimper.

“Kurondo I need to…” Yukio whimpered bucking his arousal against his chest but Kurondo grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him face down on the floor and smirked as he saw his cum trailing from the boys hole down onto his thighs he twirled his fingers a long string like tendril appeared and tied tightly around Yukios balls making the boy gasp as he slid his tongue out again running it all over his body making Yukio squirm

“what are you supposed to say to get me to do things ?” he asked smiling

Yukio’s cheeks flushed at this while Kurondos tongue kept roaming him he cried out as Kurondo started to suck him off Kurondo threw him on the floor and thrust into him roughly “please Master Kurondo I need to” Yukio screamed and cried out Kurondo smirked as pounded into the boy grinding him into the floor.  
"please!!!!!!!?" he cried

"please what Usagi” he asked  
“Let me come please Master Kurondo" Yukio screamed as his cock caused him agony and Kurondo hard thrust weren’t helping.  
"good Usagi "Kurondo purred the tendril disappeared Yukio let out an scream as he came collapsing Kurondo started pouring his energy into Yukio a red blade mark appeared on his collar bone Kurondo pulled out spurting his cum on his chest   
“Hum Metal the exact opposite of Snowflake” he said Kurondo snapped his fingers they were both clean and dressed he laid him on the bed just as he was about to walk away his arm was grabbed weakly  
“hm what is it” he asked  
“please stay with me I don’t want to be alone master” he said passing out Kurondo smiled and climbed into bed with him and pulled him into his arms

“sweet dreams my little Usagi” he said Kissing his forehead  
End chapter 6


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut break

Chapter 7  
The next morning 

Yukio woke up in a warm embrace   
“morning my little Usagi” he said Yukio looked up at him in fear he sighed and cuddled closer  
“I have a question” he said biting his lip

“shoot” he said

“you aren’t going to abandon or give me away right “ he asked Kurondo chuckled and stood up he walk to Yukio side of the bed   
“don’t you worry I’ll never let any one take you away now let’s get you dressed ok Yukio” he said Yukio smiled  
“you said my name if you knew it why do you call me Usagi “ he asked Kurondo lightly grabbed one of his ears and put it in front of his eyes  
“your soul chose the form I just supplied the power” he said

“it does feel right” Yukio said pulling his ears down Kurondo handed him a set of Luppi clothes readjusted  
“where did these come from” he asked   
“Snowflake brought them for you in the middle of the night when he thought i was asleep he seems to think it’s his job to watch over every one and keep them safe you should thank him” Kurondo said Yukio nodded and put the clothes on as he was he notice his tail and started testing it he wagged it poked it and grabbed it the last one hurt Kurondo started to growl Yukio jumped  
“I’m sorry” he said his ears down  
“it’s not you I have an uninvited guest “ he said leaving

With Hitsugaya

“No I have to stay “ he said   
“captain we have to go” Rangiku said trying to pull him into the portal

“No I can’t Hanataro Uryuu Noba and every one else needs me here” he said pushing her away Kurondo watched from around the corner

“you can’t stay here he’s a emotionless Monster” she said Kurondo was ready to jump out he stopped  
“No he’s not he’s a monster maybe but emotionless he is not I’ve seen how he treats Hanataro he’s kind to him I’ve seen him smile like I’ve never seen before and last night he stayed with this kid Yukio and all Yukio did was ask him to stay with him he did hurt Uryuu but he doing some thing no hollow has done before” he said 

“what Kidnap a captain” she said   
“he’s trying he trying to be good he’s trying to be nice instead of killing the Arrancars here or forcing them to follow him blindly he only ask they do their fair share of work he hasn’t killed anyone since he woke up I’m connected to him so I know and if that is to continue I need to stay here” he said  
“why” she asked starting to losing hope  
“we’re feeding him energy he doesn’t take more then he needs I need to stay so Please Rangiku go home” he said  
“but captain” she said   
“tell Momo I’m sorry and goodbye” he said he was about to push her through when Kurondo grabbed his wrist   
“stop I’m not going to let you do that” he said  
“please don’t” Toshiro said   
“shh what I’m saying I can feel it this Momo is like a sister to you she’s important to you, you should talk to her your self (he looked at Rangiku) people can visit only around lunch time but under no circumstance is Yamamoto allowed here or I will cut off all contact we’ll set a date” he said  
“but why are you” Toshiro asked tears falling from his eyes Kurondo knelt in front of him   
“I may need you and the others here to keep me grounded but I have lost enough to know If you Kids are not happy than I myself can never truly be happy either “ he said   
“thanks” he said pushing Rangiku though the portal Kurondo shut it he noticed bags under Toshiros eyes

“when was the last time you slept” he asked  
“I don’t know two days” he said rubbing his eyes  
“you need to sleep it’s not healthy for someone in your condition “ Kurondo said  
“Condition what condition” Toshiro asked  
“your Pregnant “ he said Toshiro eye’s rolled back in his head and he fell Luckily Kurondo caught him  
“well at least he’s asleep” he said carrying him toward his room he was greeted by Yukio   
“Master what happen to him” he asked  
“nothing Snowflake hasn’t been sleeping and he fainted “ he said he walked to Toshiros room Yukio followed close behind him 

Urahara place  
“Rangiku are you sure that’s what happened” Ichigo asked  
“yes but what I don’t know is why does he care” she said

“I may know why” Urahara said everyone looked at him  
“when I started Shinigami Research and Development Institute. I had to go through all the files I came across Kurondo Daimios file he may have been the first but the second may be the reason for his kindness” he said  
“the second whose the second” Ichigo asked   
“his twin sister Keiko Daimios” he said sadly   
“Sister what happened to her “Ririn asked   
“she was killed by a young Yamamoto eight hundred years ago back then Kurondo was ruthless he killed with out mercy Keiko on the other hand tried to quell his anger and it worked but it was to late Soul Society had already ordered his destruction Yamamoto was head of the strike force as he was about to finish him off Keiko made the ultimate sacrifice with the last of her powers she gave him her heart and her power with her heart inside him it seems he can’t bring him self to kill any more that’s why he needs his Harem to feed his energy while they do make him stronger the more he has connected to him the stronger his emotions get ” he said

“so what happen after his last Harem died” Rangiku asked

“he dove into despaired and kill ten of the soul reapers responsible before breaking down crying than he just stood up and said I’m tried I’m going to sleep then he was gone “ he said

“it seems the old mans taken everything from him “ Ichigo said not noticing his friends were out side listening   
End chapter 7


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been awhile so i posted two

Chapter 8  
Hueco Mundo  
Szayelaporro lab

“I don’t know what to do I don’t want Yamamoto to kill my Harem this time” he said biting his thumb  
“*sigh* if only Wonderweiss was still alive “ Stark said Kurondo perked up at this  
“why” he asked

“oh Aizen specifically created Wonderweiss He was created for the soul purpose of nullifying the abilities of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō but he was killed” Stark said Kurondo grabbed his shoulders 

“show me where” he said   
Karakura Town  
The Garganta open Ulquiorra Stark and Kurondo walked through above the city 

“There that’s where he landed” Stark said pointing at a plot of land they floated down

“ok I need five minute that’s why you two are here I need you to prevent anyone from interfering “ he said he sat down and started to gather his energy two minutes went by with out a hitch a mask less head and torso of Wonderweiss was present but just as his fingers started to form Suì-Fēng appeared with three masked assassins she saw who was forming 

“Stop him we can not allow that thing to live again” she yelled   
“you almost done” Shark asked  
“two more minutes “ he said they were able to take care of the assassins but suddenly a fourth appeared out of no where and went to attack Kurondo Ulquiorra jumped in the way and was stabbed in the head and heart he fell just as Wonderweiss toes finished forming and fell as well Kurondo turned around and looked at him sadly the Garganta opened beneath them 

They landed in Szayelaporro lab  
“What happened why isn’t he moving “ Stark asked trying to wake Ulquiorra   
“It’s a poison for hollows it’s very rare I bet this was the last of it Yamamoto was probably saving it for me he won’t last the day” Kurondo said placing Wonderweiss on the table  
“is there any way we can save him” Stark asked  
“there is a way but he won’t like it” he said   
“but how” Stark asked in the two years Aizen had been gone he had come to think of Ulquiorra as a little brother  
“well you saw what I did to Grimmjow right he may not be a hollow anymore but he still has his powers their just sealed” he said walking over the him and placed his hand on his head waiting for the ok

“do it” stark said Kurondo started pouring his powers into him his mask started to disintegrate his hole start to close his ears grew his eyes snapped open and his back arched two bat wings grew from his back a long demon like tail appeared his skin went from white to pale peach and his mouth opened in a silent scream glass started shaking around the room it started to crack but before it could break Kurondos pulled his hand away Ulquiorra laid there his cheeks flushed and he was panting  
“he’ll live but he will be sick for the next week while the poison works it’s way through his system “ he said   
Wonderweiss eye’s open he sat up and started rubbing them he yawned  
“good morning” he said stretching   
“he talked “Szayelaporro said   
“he has no hole” Stark said  
“yep I fix his mind that Aizen fellow really screwed it up “ he said a long tail started moving behind him  
“is he a monkey” Stark asked  
“yes …yes he is” Kurondo said he took off his shirt and handed it to Wonderweiss who took it and put it on   
“so now that you can talk whats your real name” Kurondo asked  
“Wataru Margela “ he said smiling

With Hanataro

“I’m glad to see your eating Uryuu” he said smiling Uryuu blushed  
“yes well I can’t very well put a childs life in danger so how are you doing” Uryuu said 

“I’ve been great mr Stark walks around with me to protect me some times mr Ulquiorra joins us” he said  
“doesn’t any of this bother you didn’t he hurt you how can you just except this” he asked

“ of course it bugs me a little and it did hurt a lot at first but after a while I enjoyed it “ Hanataro said smile   
“did he brain wash you” he asked

“no I don’t think so” he said  
“but we’re prisoners “ Uryuu said

“I don’t see any bars on the windows your doors not lock” Hanataro said  
“but your not allowed to go any where alone” Uryuu said

“Uryuu I’m not a fighter he worries about me walking around alone I could get hurt” he said  
End chapter 8


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow

Chapter 9  
With Kurondo

He walked into Grimmjows room smiling he had just left Stark in charge of Ulquiorra and Wataru he shut the door  
“hello Grimmjow “ Kurondo said he was in a corner naked panting his face red

“What did you do to me I can’t cool down” he hissed  
“you’re in heat you see there’s a reason I didn’t give Nova animal feature’s yet you see once the animal traits are in place after three days the animal instincts for canines it’s loyalty but it didn’t affect snowflake he’s already loyal to a fault for rabbits it’s a need to be loved but that can sometime set in after they've had sex for the first time and for cat it’s heat unless of course they have already mated So do you know what I’m going to do” he said Grimmjow whimpered as he walked towards him he snapped his fingers and he was naked showing he was hard Grimmjows eyes glazed over 

"I'm going to fuck you right into the ground And I won't stop no matter how much you beg or scream. I'm going take you in every position imaginable" he said

Grimmjow Moaned at the dirty Promises He wanted Kurondo to do all of that to him.  
. But he knew he was drawing this out, trying to make him make the first move but there was no way in hell he was going to do that he smirked "empty word I Bet you can’t even get it up old man " he teased

That got his attention. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, offended and horny. his erection growing even harder then before. Before Grimmjow had a chance to prepare, he found himself on his hands and knees, his ass in the air and Kurondo fucking him with his tongue. Grimmjow cried out, pushing against that thick warm appendage that seemed to touch every inch of his insides.  
Grimmjow cried out when he was thrust into. Grimmjow screamed pain shot through at the sudden, rough entrance.  
He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and pulled him up. Grimmjow moaned as he hit that spot deep inside him he thrust harder and deeper Grimmjow moaned and pushed back he increased his speed 

Grimmjow screamed and cried as he was thrust in to over and over again, each thrust ramming his prostate and sending a mix of pain and pleasure that quickly clouded his mind. He tried meeting his thrusts but Kurondo, wouldn’t have that he took complete control. He gripped Grimmjow's erection, making him thrust into his strokes each time he thrust into him, Grimmjow came quickly, his cum splashing on his stomach and Kurondo's hand, but despite his muscles tightening around him, he hadn't cum yet. His hand moved down to massage Grimmjow's balls making him hard again making him cum yet again Then, with Grimmjow's insides now loose, he let himself go and began to pound into Grimmjow. His arm hugged Grimmjow's middle, pressing against his belly as his hips shot forward, seeking his own release. He came deep inside Grimmjow, filling his belly with his cum he came two more times before flipping him over his legs over his shoulders and filling him once more.

The new position made him moan in delight. He leaned forward, pushing Grimmjow's knees against his chest pinning the former Arrancar 's wrists together above his head. Grimmjow's eyes widened. he hated not having any control. He watched Grimmjow's face as he fucked him, good and hard. He was enjoying Grimmjow's cries and pleas, the way pleasure and pain showed on his face. Grimmjow's back arched when his prostate was struck over and over as he came again.

"you little trickster getting me to make the first move” he cooed fisting his erection. " I'm gonna make you cum before filling that tight hole of yours with more."

The great thing about heat it doesn't take much to get Grimmjow hard again. Kurondo holding the base tightly as he pounded in Grimmjow's firm ass, he cried and moaned, bucking against him. The slapping of flesh and grunts filled the room Kurondo was glad he had put a sound barrier around the room . The smell of sex and sweat was heavy in the air. He moved faster and harder, he lifted him up and changed his angle. Grimmjow screamed, thrashing about under him as Kurondo grew more frantic. He refused to let Grimmjow come without him and he fucked with bruising force.

"Kurondo!" he yelled

When he let him cum he came hard His cum covered Grimmjow's chest. Kurondo came, filling Grimmjow to the brim as he plowed him into the ground until Grimmjow passed out Bruises were already forming on Grimmjow's skin. Kurondo poured his energy in to him he moaned in pain a mark resembling a bolt of lightning appeared on his left shoulder he pulled out and snapped his finger they were both cleaned and dressed  
He Scooped Grimmjow up and he carried him to his bed laying him down . 

And left  
‘I still need more maybe I’ll go get more as soon as grimmjow can walk ’ he thought walking down the hall way 

Yukio ran out and Wrapped his arms around him Yukio giggled  
“Yukio how are you doing” he asked petting him  
“good. Toshiro is awake” he said  
“did you thank him” he asked Yukio nodded  
“he wants to see you” he said Kurondo walked over to his room the door open and he walked in with Yukio  
“what is it Snow flake “ he asked Hitsugaya looked at him

“is what you said true “ he asked  
“yes” Kurondo said Yukio looked between them confused  
“how long do I have” he asked

“about three months” he responded 

“what are you going to do with it” he asked  
“help you raise it” he said Hitsugaya look relieved  
“so I do get a say in its life “ he said Kurondo nodded  
“I’m so confused” Yukio said  
“oh that’s right you don’t know you see Snowflake here is pregnant “ he said  
“really am I pregnant to “ he asked his little tail wagging  
“yes yes you are Yukio” Kurondo said 

Soul society  
Captains meeting  
“Captain Yamamoto what do we do he revived the Arrancar that Aizen created to fight you” Shunsui asked 

“ we needn’t worry according to captain Suì-Fēng the boy has no hole or mask Kurondo revived him as a human what we really need is a trap look for young soul s that have the same build as captain Hitsugaya and send them to Karakura town” he said half the rooms eye’s widened  
“your Lining them up like lamb to the slaughter even I find that distasteful “Kenpachi said  
“they will each be accompanied by a lieutenant level or higher they are only there to lure him out” he said the room calmed down

Later  
three young men were brought before Yamamoto 

“Rikichi squad 6 , Shōta Toyokawa Shin'ō Academy Yūichi Shibata Shin'ō Academy I hear your at the top of your class” he said smiling  
“yes sir I may not be the strongest but I hope I can help” he said he nodded  
“ now lets begin” he said

End chapter 9


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut break

Chapter 10  
Three days later (twelve days in total since he first woke up)  
Karakura Town

“are you sure this is a good place it looks kinda out of date” Yukio said in his normal clothes  
“I’m sure Uryuu said this was the place he gets all his sewing supplies” Hanataro said (Kurondo stole his gigai )   
“I hate this human clothes are so uncomfortable and why do we have to wears these hats “ Grimmjow asked  
“because normal humans don’t have animal ears” Yukio whispered glaring at him  
“well why did I have to come” he growled back

“Why indeed *sigh I’d rather be with master Kurondo” he said dreamily   
“please guy we have to hurry what if soul reapers or ichigo spot us we already have the cloths and sewing supplies Uryuu wanted now we just need to buy them and go we still have to buy bathroom supplies ” Hanataro said  
“yeah your right hey Yukio” grimmjow said

“what” he growled Grimmjow pointed   
“your tail popped out again” he whispered Yukio blushed and tucked his tail back in his pants  
With Kurondo   
He watched as the highschool let out from where he was he spotted three carriers but he didn’t feel like dealing with the third so he waited for them to split up then he appered in front of them   
“hello may I ask your names” he said   
“isn’t it common courtesy to give your name before asking someone theirs” the shorter of the two said  
“you are quite right I’m my name is Kurondo Daimios “ he said bowing the taller of two looked ready to bolt  
“i surmise from your expressions you know of me “ he said the smaller stepped forward and put out his hand  
“Mizuiro Kojima and that is Keigo Asano” he said Kurondo smiled and shook his hand   
“I am guessing you’re here for us” he said he nodded  
“I understand but can you please wait a few months you see we are in high school and we’d like to finish” he said  
“I don’t know maybe if you willing take my mark I can allow it that way I can make sure you two aren’t in any danger and if you are I can come and save you I am strong enough now to give my mark with out claiming you” he said  
“wait save you don’t want us dead does that mean Uryuus alive the teacher think he just quit because he already has all his credits to graduate” Keigo said  
“yes Uryuus fine I even fixed his eye sight i wish could let him finish school but it’s to late for that he’ll be kill by the soul society if he goes back“ he said  
“Keigo should we” Mizuiro asked   
“I don’t know” he said  
“tell you what how about I give you both power so you can protect yourselves “ he said  
“what kind of powers” Keigo asked  
“I don’t know the power will take on it’s own form maybe though an item of sentimental value or may you’re a full bringer it all depends on you” he said Keigo bit his lip thinking   
“ok” he said sighing   
“good now who wants to go first” he asked Mizuiro stepped forward Kurondo placed his hands on his shoulders   
“now this will hurt “ he said pouring his energy into him he bit his lip until he stopped then he grabbed his left side he lifted his shirt there was a mark that like a black crescent moon   
“interesting your element is water and darkness you next“ he said Keigo walked forward Mizuiro put his shoulder   
“bite your lip it’ll help” he said Keigo gulped and stepped forward Kurondo repeated the process when he was done Keigo grabbed at his right shoulder 

“show me “ Kurondo said Keigo pulled down his shirt it was the sun 

“fire and light you two are opposite you are yin and yang you balance each other out” he said   
“hey we got all the stuff” Yukio said run towards them waving Grimmjow was carrying most of the stuff mumbling profanity Hanataro was carrying four bags Yukio one  
“ I’m sorry Grimmjow I wish I was stronger so I could carry more” Hanataro said  
“oh your fine Hanataro a least your trying” he said aiming the last part at Yukio  
“it’s only natural you carry most of the stuff you’re the biggest and the strongest Hanataro is middle sized and I’m the smallest” Yukio said  
“Yeah but Hanataro is the farthest along “ Grimmjow said Yukio freaked out and grabbed two of Hanataros bags just as they reached Kurondo   
“I’m sorry it slipped my mind” he said his tail popping out  
“Holy shit he has a tail” Keigo yelped  
“it’s so cute” Mizuiro said  
“are they coming with us” Yukio asked like it was the most natural thing in the world   
“no not to day they want to finish school first so lets go home “ he said opening a Garganta Hanataro Yukio and grimmjow walked in Kurondo stopped   
“oh and one more thing don’t tell any one if you do I will come and get you as soon as you do also the marks can only be seen by the three of us no one else will be able to see them” he said jumping through the Garganta and closing it behind him  
End chapter 10


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noba

Chapter 11

Kurondo walked in to Nobas room and shut the door hiding some thing big behind his back  
“I’ve given you well over a week to get use to your human body Nova on Hana-chan request it’s time “ he said Noba nodded  
“I know but whats behind you” he asked Yukio stepped from behind him smiling lustfully  
“ this is Yukio he was rather disappointed I was I wasn’t going to be able the play with him so he came up with this great idea Yukio why don’t you tell him” he said petting his head as they walked over to Noba

“we’re going to play together” he said Noba gave Kurondo a look that said what did you do to him  
Kurondo bent down and whispered “I don’t think he got any love as a child I was the first person to show him actually love so now he’s very attached to me” he whispered  
Noba nodded  
He snapped his fingers and they were all naked Noba was on the bed Kurondo lead Yukio to a chair he sat down while Yukio kneeled beside him  
“you will do everything I tell you tonight and to help you relax” he said he snapped his fingers a metal incense ball appeared on the table smoke rising from it  
. “now I want you to take your fingers and stretch yourself to make room for me” he said

he gave Yukio a smile . Yukio smiled back and took Kurondo’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head sucking him running his tongue along the under side, “Yukio is going to get me nice and wet so I can fuck you easier, we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, I will make sure you both are satisfied “ he said Kurondo moaned pushing Yukio further down

Noba gulped, he felt so turned on watching Yukio sucking Kurondo off, he reached down and began preparing himself. One finger went in easily so he quickly added a second. “You’ve done a good job Yukio here’s your reward…” Kurondo said as he released. His cum flooded Yukio’s mouth and Yukio swallowed what he could happily. The rest spilled down over Kurondo’s dick. Yukio pulled back his body shaking in desire that filled him. Yukio licked his lips and began pumping his own cock while his other hand started teasing his hole.

Kurondo looked at Noba smiling. he stood up and walk over to the bed he climbed on and swallowed Noba down to the hilt .

The former mod gasped as Kurondo’s warm mouth wrapped around his dick. He only lasted three minutes before He lost his control and came, Kurondo swallowed his seed .  
Noba was still fully aroused. He removed Noba’s fingers and pressed his arousal to his entrance . “brace your self…” Kurondo said and pushed forward. Noba hissed as his ass was stretched by Kurondo’s manhood. The thick manhood pushed in harder and faster making Noba writhe and moan.

Noba moaned, Kurondo was soon all the way in side him. “Your ass is so tight” Kurondo growled as he started rocking his hips. Noba moaned and panted 

Noba was crying out as His Prostate was hit over and over again Noba cried out as he came again.

Noba’s inner muscles squeezed Kurondo’s cock like a vice, but he continued to thrust into him Kurondo fucked Noba until he came two more times.

Yukio watched the two hungrily he pumped his dick spreading his pre cum all over it while he fucked his hole with 3 fingers.

Noba screamed and Kurondo hissed as his release washed over him. He filled Noba’s body with his cum his stomach swelling slightly. As he came inside him Kurondo poured his energy into him a black star mark appeared on his forehead “darkness” he said as he continued to pour his energy inside him when he was done Noba had wolf ears and a tail

 

Kurondo smirked “Yukio come here and get on all fours” Kurondo ordered and Yukio was quick to obey. Kurondo pulled out of Noba. He trusted into Yukio making him moan Yukio’s gasps and moans echoed though out the room. As he was pounded into him mercilessly .  
Kurondo licked his lips he reached under and began pumping the blond boy’s cock. “Ahh I’m cumming!!” he moaned as He came all over the bed, and Kurondo came deep inside him. Kurondo pulled out and smile Noba and Yukio had passed out he snapped his fingers they were all cleaned dressed and the incenses were gone he picked up Yukio and carried him back to his room  
End chapter 11

sorry it's not better i'm very depressed right i just lost my companion dog of 15 year so i'm sorry if there are any grammatical error i missed i'm also sorry its not as smutty as it could have been


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new harem member and Hitsugaya part 2

Chapter 12  
four days later (16 days in total)

Kurondo walked through the number four barracks completely invisible ‘where is he, he’s calling me but it’s not here’ he thought “Kira are you here to visit Shinta “ a female voice asked he followed voice “he still isn’t awake” Kira asked the woman shock her head “no all his wounds are healed but his mind is still gone” she said looking to the side nervously “whats wrong “ he asked “ captain Yamamoto says if he does not wake up by next week he will be given to the research department captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has been here every day at 9:00 in the morning examining him as if he already belongs to him I try to chase him out before he does anything “ she said “WHAT how why” he stammered and ran to a room down the hall he ran in not closing the door behind him  
“Shinta if there was any time you need the wake up now would be the time” he said shaking him Kurondo walked in still invisible he slowly closed the door and walked over to the bed side and grabbed Kira from be hind and put his hand over his mouth and made himself visible Kira was to scared to move   
“ shh if you scream I won’t help him “ he said Kira nodded Kurondo let go of him and walked over to the other side of the bed he gentle grabbed Shinta’s hand and began to pour energy into him Shinta shot up screaming Kurondo let go and disappeared and the nurse ran in   
“What happened “ she asked “I I it was I don’t know he just stared screaming” he said felling Kurondo’s breath on his neck Shinta looked around “lieutenant Kira” he mouthed no sound coming out “sorry I would have healed him more but he screamed “he whispered in Kira’s ear   
“why did you heal him why are you here” he whispered “it’s a secret and if you keep me a secret I’ll keep healing him so he doesn’t fall back into his coma do we have a deal” he asked “Yes as long as you don’t attack the soul society” he whispered “of course I had no intension starting any fight but I will finish them now stand still theres a clown walking in the room” he whispered “what is going on here why are you in here with my test subject “ he asked “he’s not your test subject he’s awake” she said smirking at him  
“how curious I scanned him this morning he showed no signs of brain activity this is remarkable I must study him “ he said stepping forward Shinta tried back away the nurse stood in Kurotsuchi way “No he is awake he is aware and he is off limits I will not let you touch him any more” she said he was touching me he mouthed checking his body to see if any thing was missing “Like you can stop me” he said pushing her away “she can’t but I can” Unohana said from the door “now all of you leave I wish to examine the patient in private” she said her hand grabbing the air before the door shut “why are you here” she asked “someone called out to me I responded” Kurondo said “who called you” she asked “don’t know haven’t found him but while I was searching I found him and thought I’d do my good deed for the day but I do need to heal him some more that is if you don’t want him to fall back into a coma” he said “Liar you want something from me” she said he became visible “yes but it’s such a small thing” he said “what is it” she asked “some medicine not for me but for one of my …whats the word charges he is sick from hollow poison but don’t worry he’s not a hollow any more he’s human …ish “ he said Shinta looked at him afraid   
“Ulquiorra Cifer number four in Aizens army I heard he took the preverbal bullet for you” she said “yes and don’t like owing anyone” he said walking over to Shinta “say aawwww I want to check your throat “ he said Shina opened his mouth he look down his throat and sniffed “yep just as I thought someone has been poisoning you I’d say for the past month give or take a week It was probably that captain who was just here he really wants the kid “ he said grabbing Shintas hand and began pouring energy in to him “What are you doing” he asked he grabbed his throat   
“I’m healing you “ he said “I was told your powers were dangerous but you make a very good healer” Unohana said “Moto like to withhold truths he only tells people what makes him look good not his enemy” he said “like what” she asked Shinta drifted back to sleep

“ask him about Keiko Deimos my sister see what he does he’ll probably say she was a soul reaper when she die and I killed her but she wasn’t she was a hollow with a kind and loving heart she her last act .. was to give me that heart her love her kindness and her unwillingness to take life is all in me now it was her will that I do good the more people I have the stronger the heart she gave me becomes right now I feel almost human but it’s not strong enough I don’t have enough people “ he said his eyes wild with emotion “ I see that’s why you gather your Harem I will give you the medicine but that is all I will not help get who you are looking for but if he’s calling he must want to come with you but why did you come to the hospital “ she said “he’s in pain I thought he’d be here but I’m starting to think he’s somewhere else “ he said “the prison I think i know who is calling you” she said smiling “I thought you weren’t going to help me” he said “this is a special case I don’t think he belongs there Gin Ichimaru cell 5 floor four now come with me and I’ll give you the medicine before you make a mess “she said he turned invisible and followed her “the patient show signs of poisoning I do not want anyone in his room except squad four medics and Lt Kira” she said walking away 

Later In the prison   
“and cell five” he whispered he touched the lock the door open “whose there” Gin asked arms chained to the wall “your savoir” Kurondo said turning visable “a hollow” he spotting the very small hole in Kurondos chest “why are you here” he asked “you called me I answered “ he said bowing “and what is the name of my savoir” he asked smiling “Kurondo Daimos” he said Gin smile fell “and what do you want with me” he asked “I want you to join my Harem rest a sured I will take good care of you “ he said stepping forward “ I heard you took Shiro how’s he doing” Gin asked “you know acting tough and trying to do more than he is capable of “ he said Gin chuckle smiling “ of course he is” he said “I’m tried if your going to take me than take me I won’t fight” he said Kurondo flicked his wrist and Gin arms fell to his side Kurondo picked him up “your very light they don’t feed you right do they” he asked not that Gin could hear him having already passed out Kurondo smile as they disappeared through a Garganta that opened and they disappeared through it

Hueco Mundo med lab

Toshiro stood up feeling Kurondo presences he frowned when he saw who he was with “Why is he here “ he asked Kurondo place him on the lab table “this is who was calling me hey Stark catch” he said throwing a vial at him he caught it “what is it” he asked “it medicine for Ulquiorra it will help him get better faster where Hana-chan “he said “he’s with Noba trying to help him get use to his tail” he said “ why” Kurondo asked Szayelaporro pointed to broken glass sweeped into a pile “he was in here earlier he got excited and broke a few things” he said as he checked Gin vitals   
“oh Stark go give Ulquiorra some the that medicine follow the directions on the bottle and check on Hana-chan “ he said Stark nodded and left “Szayelaporro whats the damage “ he asked “he’s malnourished has several untreated wounds two of which are infected the rest are burns his left hand was broken but it will need to be re broken and set if you want him to have full use of it other than that he’s fine ……ish” he said “good I’ll be back In few hour save the hand for last and take care of the more serious injuries first Snowflake come on we’re checking on the others” he said

With Hanataro 

“ok now try putting your tail between your leg” Hanataro said the door opened and tail went between his legs after seeing Kurondo walk in he walked over to Hanataro and kissed his forehead “hows my little Hana-chan”he asked Hanataros ears twitched he smiled “I’m fine master Kurondo “ he said Kurodo bent down and hugged him “you are just so cute” he said rubbing his face against his Toshiro shivered “now you two be good Snowflake and i have to check on the others “ he said he turned to leave “wait Uryuu is sleeping he was up all night designing and sewing and mr Grimmjow is sick it just a cold but doesn’t want any one bugging him” Hanataro said “and Yukio” he asked “morning sickness” Toshiro said looking around nervously “ alright snowflake come on lets go “ he said  
Toshiro followed him his eyes down cast Kurondo could smell the fear on him as they walked into Toshiros room and the door closed “so you already know whats going on” Kurondo asked “your hungry “ he responded “good now come here “ he said sitting on the bed as soon as Hitsugaya close enough he grabbed him threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him

With a smirk, Kurondo leaned over Hitsugaya, pinning him between his body and the bed. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was followed by a wet tongue, exploring the cavern of him mouth.

It wasn’t really what the captain had expected… He had expected it to be hard and fast. But Kurondo was making this slow and sensual, and he had no idea why. It wasn’t what he expected at all. However, disappointment was the farthest thing from his mind. And it scared him

“Let’s see… “ he said Red eyes leered at him viciously he snapped his finger and the captain was naked, a small ribbon appeared in his hand , he held it between his fingers. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he quickly bond both of the boy’s wrists together above his head. “There we go.” He said

“Ku-Kurondo!” Hitsugaya gasped, squirming around to no avail.

A hand petting his side managed to calm him. Kurondo smirked,

Hitsugaya squirmed more when his hardening member was given a light squeeze. He wanted to be touched more, but those clever hands wandered further up his body, pausing to tease at his tender nipples, before continuing their journey to caress his face. Unable to help himself, he leaned into the touch.

“Shhh… Be patient, little one…” Kurondo said

He looked truly evil. His eyes like a hawk, looking down upon his prey…

Kurondo was starving.

This wasn’t something to be taken lightly. He had already owned his prey, and he would have him now. He would let nothing stand in his way. He snapped his finger and he too was naked, and Hitsugaya’s stopped his escape attempts. With a smirk, he hovered just one breath away from touching his swollen cock.

“St-stop messing with me!” he growled his ears laid flat

He watched Hitsugaya’s chest rise and fall for a few more moments. Then, he allowed his lips to descend over the boy’s cock, sucking adamantly. His tongue worked cleverly over every inch of flesh   
Hitsugaya panted trying to getting away or closer he didn’t know any more It was hot, and wet inside Kurondo’s mouth He had no idea getting a blow job would feel this good. His struggles died down, and he started trying to thrust into Kurondo waiting mouth, he face was flushed his eyes glazed over. He felt something else… A hand wandering down his sides, pausing to caress his thigh moving slowly to his lower hole. He paused only to apply lubricant to his finger. He want Hitsugaya enjoy this as much as possible. 

Kurondo’s finger pressed against Hitsugaya’s entrance. He thought it was kind of cute the way the boy had stopped struggling when he was sucking him off. But now that he was slipping a coated finger into him, Hitsugaya had resumed trying to get away.

He glared at Kurondo. “Damn you …You Bastard…” he growled

There would be no escape from this. The captain realized that, the moment he found that the more he moved, the ribbon that held his wrists together became tighter. His fingers moved back and forth inside him.

“Aahh!” Hitsugaya cried, when Kurondo hit that small bundle of nerve inside him.

 

He chuckle, Kurondo completely withdrawn from touching him in any way.   
He was nervous, and his cheeks flushed red, This was so wrong, but it felt so good.  
It felt even better when Kurondo started to rub his cock against Hitsugaya’s own. A jolt of pleasure shot through both of them, causing the captain to moan uncontrollably. 

He didn’t stop moving up until his crotch was level with Hitsugaya’s lips. He now had an up close view of Kurondo’s dick.

“Suck me…” Kurondo ordered.

“why you Mmmph!” Hitsugaya cried He was cut off as the head was pressed into his lips insistently. “Damn it, fine.” He growled

Reluctantly, he licked the very tip of Kurondo’s dick. He gave the head special attention, and then tried to suck it. He made it about halfway down his dick before his gag reflex kicked in, and he had to pull back. Flushed with embarrassment, he just gazed up at the other, wondering If he was done.

Pleased with the job he had done he moved back down the boy’s body. He kissed Hitsugaya’s lips again, and feeling that talented tongue kiss him back damn near made him lose all control. He moaned into the warmth of their kiss.

Pausing, he leaned back on his knees and untied Hitsugaya’s hands. He received a questioning look, but only put a finger to his lips in return, signaling him to be quiet and just wait. Bending his arms awkwardly, he re-tied Hitsugaya’s hands behind his back this time, instead of over his head.

“You look adorable like this, snowflake.” He hummed

Once that was done, he bent down to kiss the boy’s cock. His tongue lashed out, teasing him before flipping him over onto his stomach. His chest pressed into the bed, and Hitsugaya was disappointed.   
Kurondo grabbed his ass, and parted his cheeks. Before he knew what was happening, his tongue was lapping at his hole. Hitsugaya shuddered and moaned.

He realized what was happening. 

Kurondo was licking his ass, moving up and down the crack and finally at his protests, he delved between his cheeks, going for the little pink hole in the center.

He was thoroughly enjoying the way Hitsugaya was getting all hot and bothered by this.

The boy whined. “Just get it over with please.”

“Are you sure?” There was a smirk when he nodded. “No. I’ll fuck you when I’m good and damn ready to. Until then, you will lie there and take it. Are we clear?” he hissed  
Hitsugaya whimpered, but he didn’t outwardly say anything else. He knew better than to make him mad. He decided to try to be patient, at least for a little while longer. But the long he took the more afraid of the pain he became

Kurondo gave his ass a light slap, before rimming him again. It was clearly meant to be a warning. He licks him a little more, before deciding that he also couldn’t take any more of this sweet torture. He continued to finger him, using the small bottle that he had Grimmjow pick while he was in the human world, he was making it hard for the boy not to respond to his touches… This is exactly what he wanted. As nimble fingers slipped deeper and deeper, he continued to open him up. The sound of light moaning filled the room.

“Kurondo, I… Ohgodplease! I can’t take anymore… Please fuck me now?” ” Hitsugaya begged.

“Hm. Since you asked so nicely.” He said

Gripping his arousal, he steadily guided it to Hitsugaya’s opening. But then Kurondo stopped, to tease him by rubbing the head of his cock against his hole for a while. Hitsugaya was past the point of wanting it. He needed it now..

He slipped just barely inside, and then pulled back out. He needed to draw this out as long as he could. It was enough to drive Hitsugaya mad with Lust of course Kurondo was suffering too. Finally, at long last he pushed all the way inside. Hitsugaya moaned as he pushed all the way inside him.

Kurondo kissed up his back gently, until he reached his neck. He bite down, leaving a trail of hicky’s in he wake. Hitsugaya moaned his tail would be wagging if it wasn’t pinned to his back his tongue was hanging out of his mouth his face still flushed

He felt Kurondo’s warm breath next to his ear. “How does it feel to have me inside you?” he asked

“ It feel so good…” Hitsugaya moaned I did hurt a little But he would never tell him that.. “your in a little bit of pain I can feel it.” He said

“but your still tied up “ He said seeing as the boy was still squirming around, as if he were still ‘trying’ to get free. “All you can do is lie there like a good little snowflake, and take it but I’ll try to be gentler ” He said

Kurondo started with a nice and slow pace but Soon he was moving at a rapid pace, each thrust a little harder than the last.

Hitsugaya would cry out, whenever Kurondo hit his sweet spot. It sent tingles up and down his spine. And much to his own shame, he was loving this 

But he could hold back no more. With one thrust, Kurondo had sent him over the edge.

“Aaaaahhh! …Ku-Kurondooooo!” he moaned

He cried out in lust, and came all at once. The bed sheets were soaked in the process. Hitsugaya came his anal muscles, which were tightly wrapped around Kurondo’s throbbing cock. This caused them to cum simultaneously.

“Toshiro! Oh yes…so tight, Toshiro! Uhnn!” he moaned

 

Their sweat soaked bodies fell against one another, as the heat slowly simmered down. Hitsugaya could barely breathe, and was panting loudly. He collapsed completely onto the bed his knees sliding out from under him. Now he was completely flat against the soiled sheet, but he didn’t care.

Thoughtfully, Kurondo took a moment to untie him, before he also lay down. Silently urging the boy to move over, he smiled as he did so. The boy curled up next to him, and they put their arms around each other.

It dawned on him he didn’t know anything about him  
The young captain had never actually been one to pry… But something still nagged at him. Something still felt just a bit off. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask… However, most of them could wait. Except one “you said my name “ he questioned “yeah so what Toshiro” he said “don’t call me that it’s Hitsugaya “ he said “how about Snowy or Shiro-chan” he said teasing him Hitsugaya shot up   
“ Hell no” he growled “why Gin calls you Shiro-Chan” he whined “and I hate it” he growled “should I just keep calling you snowflake” he said “FINE you win, you can call me Toshiro” he said flopping back “I always do” he said chuckling snapping his fingers and they were both cleaned and dressed as was the bed “how do you do that” Hitsugaya asked   
“magic before I die I was a powerful wizard” he said “Liar” he said “your right my sister was a witch when she gave me her heart she gave me her magic” he said “Sister where is she” he asked “dead Yamamoto killed her but it’s my fault I should have stopped killing when she asked me to then the soul king won’t have put out a hit on me and she wouldn’t have had to protect me I love her even now” he said “it’s been century’s she probably already been reborn by now” Hitsugaya said   
“yeah but if I do find her whats to stop Yamamoto from killing her again he despises me and I want her to be happy and her happiness is more important than me see her again her mask use to cover half her face Yamamoto doesn’t truly know what she looks like but I do my face would give her away the moment I saw “ he said “I never knew you’ve always been depicted as a monster who only stopped killing because the soul king him self sealed you” Hitsugaya said   
“*Ch* as if he could we essentially have the same power level at least I get off my ass every once in a while he just sits on his throne hiding his face from his subject while they do his job for him and I don’t have to worry about him we have a truce he doesn’t try to kill me and I don’t try to kill him but that doesn’t stop Yamamoto he’s a dick he has it in for me “ he said Hitugaya yawned   
“that’s enough you need your sleep and I need to check on Ulquiorra I feel him he’s waking up” he said he stood up and kissed Hitsugaya on the forehead “good night Toshiro” he said leaving turning off the light behind him

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 1

Chapter 13

With Stark   
“come on kid wake up” Stark said nervously tapping his foot “will you stop that” a soft voice said Ulquiorra opened his eyes “your giving me a migraine” he said softly Stark hugged him “thank god you’ve been asleep for four days” he said “I don’t feel right my body doesn’t feel right I don’t understand” he said “well that …aaaa you see your kinda aaaa oh this is hard to say your not a …….aah hollow any ….mmmore” he said Ulquiorra hand shot up he felt the place where his hole was he gasped he started breathing heavily and blinking rapidly “w..w ..wha but he said I wha did I do wrong” he asked “no no no you didn’t do any thing wrong you were poisoned you were dying he saved you he went to the soul society to get some medicine so you would get better faster “ he said “but now I’m weak” he said 

“ no your not your just tired you haven’t eaten well in four days” he said “and I brought the solution to that dilemma” Kurondo said as he walked in with a tray of food and a glass of water “here you go eat up” he said setting the tray on his lap it was a bowl of fruit “I thought you’d like some fresh fruit” he said “yes” Ulquiorra said “after your done eating Stark will take you to Szay for a checkup he has orders not to be invasive it’s just basic checkup don’t let him do anything he’s not supposed to I’m go out “ he said  
Meanwhile  
“so their being lined up like lambs to the slaughter “ Urahara said looking at the three boys “funny Kenpachi said the same thing” Byakuya said “this isn’t right can’t Urahara just open a Garganta again and we “ Ichigo was interrupted “I’m gonning to stop you right there Ichigo Kurondo Daimios is a lot stronger then Aizan he is not going to let people go there willy nilly besides I already trying Jinta threw a rock through it came back and hit him in the face “ he said “HA” Kon said “did you even agree to this Yūichi ” Chad asked “no it was an order Rikichis the only one who volunteered Shota and I were ordered” he said “so how is this going to pan out” Renji asked “you are in charge of Rikichi Rukia and ichigo are in charge of Yūichi and Byakuya is in charge of Shota “ Urahara said 

Mean while in Karakura  
“this town it’s so strange i lived here when it was just my house it not even here anymore all that’s there is a temple where it used to be” Kurondo said he looked out at the field kids were playing soccer he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants he sighed “what is wrong with me “ he asked not expecting an answer “well for one you’re out here talking to yourself “ a Female voice said he turned around his eyes widened “Keiko” he said unable to see who it was with the light behind them  
End chapter 13  
Sorry it short please review


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

“*hehe* Keiko no my name is Yuzu” she said “oh sorry uh why are you here” he asked “see the girl out there scouring all the goals that’s my twin sister “ she said a sad look appeared on his face “whats wrong” Yuzu asked “I use to have a twin sister her name was Keiko Demios” he said a single tear of blood falling from his eye “I’m sorry what happened to her” she asked sitting down “she died no she was Murdered “ he said she hugged him “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you” she said patting him on the back “it’s ok it was a long time ago “ he said “YUZU” a blacked haired girl yelled “Karen “ Yuzu said “who the hell are you get away from my sister” she growled “Karen this” she started “I sorry your sister was comforting me it’s the anniversary of my sisters death tomorrow but the cities changed so much since I was here I can’t find where I laid her to rest “ he said standing up “and what would a hollow know about family” Karen asked he raised his eyebrow “that some amazing spiritual awareness you got there but I’m not here to cause trouble” he said bending down and looking her in the eyes he smiled “you’re a hollow trouble is your nature” she said “if you’re Looking for the cemetery is over on that hill by the temple there an old grave I’ve seen that says Keiko Deimios “ Yuzu says “ what her grave is still there” he asked Yuzu nodded   
"thank you" he said smiling and run off in the direction she pointed

"What were you thinking talking to him do you know how dangerous that was" Karin hissed "he wasn't going to hurt me he just wants some closure" she said smiling  
at Keikos grave  
" Keiko" Kurondo said falling to his knees at her grave a dozen white roses appeared in his hands he placed them on her grave "it's been a long time sis i really miss you i met her the reincarnated you she's just like you I’ve been gathering a new Harem this time it's a male one i know what you would say your happy as long as I’m happy i am happy i have eight ten if you count the two here on earth" he said Kurondo stayed all night long 

The next day in the grave yard (and mean early morning it like 4 am)   
Yūichi was scared he got separated from Rukia and ichigo it was dark and he was in a grave yard he just want to visit his mother’s grave "Rukia Ichigo where are you" he called not noticing the yellow eyes watching him

Kurondo smelled it "oh no" he growled running   
"AAaHHHH " Yūichi screamed as the hollow pinned him to the ground "oh look a snack" it said licking his cheek Yūichi cringed " *Whistle * hey ass hole" Kurondo yelled Kick the hollow away "how dare you you your I’m sorry please don't kill me GGAAHHH" the Hollow screamed as he was vaporized Kurondo flashed over to the crying boy "hey you ok you hurt" he asked "my left ankle it hurts " he said Kurondo lifted his leg and looked at it " it just a sprain let me fix that" he said as he healed it "there is that better" he asked Yūichi nodded "thank you your nice " he said smiling "Yūichi get away from him you bastard" Ichigo yelled ready to attack "Ichigo what’s wrong" Yūichi asked Kurondo picked him up "what do you want " he asked "let him go Kurondo" Ichigo said Kurondo stepped towards him until he was in front of him "here take him " he said putting him in his arms " what i thought " Ichigo stuttered "don't get me wrong i want him it's just today is a solemn day I’m not in the mood to take any one today it's her day and it will stay her day" her said kissing Yūichi on the lips the boy blush and covered his cheek Garganta opened and he walked pass him as the sun can up 

End chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūichis 
> 
> I apologize in advance for reason that will be obvious after you read the chapter this chapter is not for the squeamish

Chapter 15

 

The Two nights later  
Yūichi snuck out Urahara place he had to get away after he met Kurondo he had been forced go see captain Yamamoto he couldn’t get it out of his head he started crying he stumbled toward the cemetery hoping to find Kurondo  
Flashback   
Yūichi was pushed into the captains office he fell to knees as the door shut behind him the captain stood with his staff in front of him “I heard that Kurondo made contact with you is that correct “ he asked “um yes captain” he said standing up Yamamoto stepped forward “I see and what did he do” he asked stepping toward the boy “he saved me from a hollow he healed my ankle and he um kissed “ he was cut off as the captain staff hit him in the side of his head he cried out as he was knocked to the floor he shakingly reached up and touched his head he was bleeding “you have been contaminated but he still wants to see you” the captain said glaring down at him with a crazed look in his eyes he backed away until was backed into a corner “ c-c-captain w-what are you doing “ Yūichi asked   
Yamamoto grabbed the boy the next thing Yūichi was aware of was waking up in a brightly lite room with a large four post bed the room looked like it was meant for a king he was on the floor with his hands tied behind his back the rope felt coarse he looked up there was a man he looked young with a golden crown he had purple eyes and blue hair he slapped the boy “trash how dare you look at me without my permission” he said he put his foot on his head and pushed down on his knee “you smell like her he left her scent on you” he said as he bent down and smell him Yūichi was at a lose for words he just kept looking at the floor 

“you smell fresh,” The man murmured, kissing Yūichi's neck. “ I’m going to ruin you I just wish I could see his face when he Learns what I’ve done to you” he said

“N-no please stop” Yūichi whimpered, squirming against the kisses. “W-who... are you?” he asked

“a man with need,” The man ,purrred, licking over Yūichi's Adams apple . “I’m one of the souls kings sons but your not worthy enough to know my name filth.” He said pulling out a small knife

Yūichi screamed a hand clamping over his mouth. The man laughed. Yūichi tried to fight back against the man’s hold. The man brought the knife forward, tracing down Yūichi's neck. He cried out feeling the blade cutting though his flesh . Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“Don't struggle or I’ll cut deeper filth” The man growled. Yūichi blinked away the tears he eyes beggin him to stop. The man smiled, moving his hand and kissed him.

Yūichi squeezed his eyes shut. The man ran his tongue over the boy bottom lip.  
Yūichi close his mouth as tight as he could, The man ran the knife down his chest making him gasp he kissed Yūichi again. Shoving his tongue in his mouth , Yūichi gasping and feeling, but The man was relentless, exploring every corner of Yūichi's mouth. The man put down the knife Yūichi felt his hand slide up his shirt. 

The man finally pulled back, instead tracing his tongue down Yūichi's cheek bone and leaving a wet, hot trail. The boy arched his back as the man roughly pinched one of his nipples  
“P-please stop-” Yūichi whimpered.

The man ignored him, he pick up the knife and cut through his shirt. Yūichi gasped The man started licking Yūichi's nipples the boy whined. The man chuckled as he lightly bit down . Yūichi squirmed, he hated this it didn’t fell right .

The man continued to lick and tease Yūichi, the knife tracing down his stomach down to his pants cutting through them and his underwear . Yūichi opened his mouth to complain, the man shoved the remnants of his shirt in his mouth his screams were muffled.

“filth don’t scream at me,” The man said, pulled his hand back and slapped the boy a crossed his face. He ripped the boys pants and underwear off and tossed them aside. He ran the knife up and down Yūichi's legs, digging it in leavening a trail of blood in it’s wake . Yūichi yelled against the gag.

The man put down knife, hands grabbed his ass. Yūichi felt tears roll down his face, unable to protest the violation as the man chuckled.

“If your good I might let you enjoy this” he said he laughed   
The man knelt before Yūichi, spreading the boys legs. The man grabbed Yūichi’s penis and started jerking it he felt himself harder under the man’s menstruation . The man chuckled, run his thumb over his slit. Yūichi let out a muffled cry as the pleasant feeling washed over him  
No, he didn't want this, curling his toes and feeling utterly helpless. But The man hardly paid attention his member, before letting it go. Yūichi felt The man pull him towards him, teasing the boy’s entrance with a finger. The boy protested, but they were cut short as the man pushed his finger into Yūichi, wiggling it around. He moved his finger around, Yūichi let loose another muffled scream as the man no he wasn’t a man he was a monster shoved two more fingers inside him. He tensed trying to move his hips away from the pain, but the monster grabbed his thighs firmly and held him still.

He withdrew his fingers Yūichis felt something wet coming from inside him he knew he was bleeding.

“I’m going to ruin you” The monster purred, digging his nails in to the boys thighs. Yūichi squeezed his eyes shut as the monster grabbed his cock, he jerked himself a few before grabbing Yūichis legs. He pulled the boy closer. “this is going to be fun well for me...”

Yūichi could feel his cock press against his entrance, eyes opening as he screamed muffled protest, 

“Oh, yeah so tight” The monster moaned, pushing his way into the small boy slowly.

Yūichi screamed and thrashed, being stretched too much. He pushed himself in as far as he could, ignoring the boy's tears and cries of objection. The man pulled back, thrusted half way in. Yūichi gasped, the gag was soaked his eyes red and blood shot. It felt like he was being torn in two  
His eyes pleading for him to stop he whinced as The monster began to pick up speed, moaning and grinning. Yūichi prayed for it to stop his inside tearing around the monsters cock he chuckled, pulling out almost all the way out before shoving himself all the way into Yūichi,.

He dug his nails into the boys flesh, Yūichi not even feeling in as The monster began to thrust harder and faster inside him. Tearing with each thrust

It went on, seemingly forever, until he pushed all the way in Yūichi and came. The boy shouted, feeling the monsters seed burned his insides. He sobbed and hiccupped against the gag, face wet with tears and snot. The monster pulled out globs of cum and blood dripping out of Yūichi.

The monster pulled the gag out of his mouth he gasped for air sobbing. The binds on his arm were cut. Yūichi looked up to him, pain and fatigue evident in his eyes “ thank for the fun” he said as darkness over took the boy

–

The following night, Yūichi awoke with a start, gasping for air. He fell back into his pillows, he look around he was back at Urahara place he jerked his head to the side hearing voices he crawled over to the door “HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN “ he heard Urahara yell “I sorry the order came from above “ he whinced hearing captain Yamamoto voice “IT’S NOT RIGHT HE’S A CHILD “ he yelled “I don’t care orders are orders the boy shouldn’t have left it’s your fault this had to happen you let him leave and meet Daimios if you had watched him better this wouldn’t have happened next time the prince says he’ll keep him” the captain said he heard the screen turn off Yūichi was terrified “Kurondo should have just taken him he won’t have hurt him like this” he heard Urahara says  
End flash back

He kept falling he was almost half way there when it started raining he ran for another block be fore his body gave out and he passed out in an ally way  
mean while   
Keigo ran down the street “damn it of all times to Mizuho to make me get her dri…woah” he said tripping over some thing “what the he” said looking at what he tripped over it was a kid “crap he kid wake up” he said checking the boy “*Moan*mister Kurondo please help” he whimpered “Kurondo” Keigo said a Garganta opened behind him “what I was sleep…ing” Kurondo said looking at the child in Keigos arm he was bruised and bloody Kurondo could smell his scent on him “that bastard” he growled he hurried over to the boy and start trying to heal him Yūichi eyes shot opened he start screaming “NO NO NO PLEASE DON’T IT HURTS STOP” he yelled arms flailing hitting Keigo and Kurondo “Calm down im’ not going to hurt shh Its ok I’m trying healing you” Kurondo cooed Yūichi Look at him and sobbed “why why didn’t you take me then it hurts so bad don’t make me go back” he begged wrapping his arms around him and passed out “Keigo go home I’ll take care him “ he said “but” Keigo started “GO NOW” he yelled looking up tears of blood running down his face Keigo made a fist “no I’m not leaving you I’m going to help weather you need it or not now lets go” Keigo said helping him up and helped him into the Garganta it closed behind them 

Keigo dragged him into the bathroom and turned on the shower “take off his clothes “ he said “what are you doing” Kurondo asked “his lip are blue we need to warm him up he’s freezing “ he said Kurondo snaped his fingers the boys clothes disappeared “oh god “ he said looking at the cuts all over his body his skin was red and bloody his leg had hand shaped bruise on them he froze up “damn it” Keigo said noticing it he grabbed Yūichi and got in the shower holding him let the water fall over both of them

 

 

 

Hanatarō, Hitsugaya, Noba, Uryuu, Grimmjow, and Yukio all felt it they ran toward him  
“Whats going on” Uryuu asked   
“I don’t know it’s not right” Hanatarō said “he’s remembering” Hitsugaya said “remembering what “ Grimmjow asked “yesterday he told me what happen to his sister before she was killed she was kidnapped that’s how they lured him there to try and kill him one of the soul kings son and his men assaulted her he only found out after she died he must has seen something that reminded him of the guy” Toshiro said they reached the door Hitsugaya pushed the door opened they ran toward the bathroom   
Kurondo grabbed his head blood running from his eyes “Master” Yukio cried he tried run to him Hitsugaya grabbed him “stay” he said walking over to him and slapping him “what are you doing freezing up I see whats going on that kid in there doesn’t look good he need you to stop having a pity party and get your ass in gear “ he growled Kurondo shook his head and ran into the shower he knelt beside them and started healing him 

“see that was all he needed” he said they stared he him in silent’s “next time I get to slap him” Uryuu said Hanatarō took off him clothes and into the shower and started helping Kurondo heal Yūichi 

Later

“we done the best we could who ever did this gave him something to him to make it harder to heal him “Hanatarō said looking at Yūichi was dressed and in Kurondo’s bed Grimmjow had got him some clothes “poison it must have been a stronger version of what that clown guy gave to that kid in the infirmary” Kurondo said  
“is he going to be ok” Noba asked his ears drooping and his tail between his legs “physically he’ll be ok but mentally I’m not so sure “ Kurondo said look their way he caught sight of Keigo “oh right I should probably send you home” he said snapping his finger Keigo was clean and dry “sure Thank” he said picking up the bag he came with Kurondo open Garganta Keigo walked through he was at his front door   
Meanwhile with Urahara

“This is for the best” the blond shop owner said to him self   
End chapter 15


End file.
